


Sons of Anarchy AU

by KateJohnson2020



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: Jax didn't die in the crash and was ran off the road instead. He and Tigg got jobs as bouncers and security at a club and Jax now shares custody of his boys with Wendy. He was careless with the bike one night and crashed it. He meets a doctor (I know, how original) and decides to give love a second chance.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sons of Anarchy





	1. Road Rash

“What do we got?” she asked, entering the always busy ER.  
“White male, mid thirties, serious road rash all along the right side of his torso. Names Teller, Jackson Teller.”  
“Evening Mr. Teller-”  
“Jax,” he groaned.  
“Evening Jax, my name is Emma. I’m the doctor whose going to be treating this road rash tonight. You mind telling me how it happened?”  
“Got careless on the bike.”  
“Have you consumed any alcohol today?”  
“No.”  
“Any substance use within the past 48 hours?”  
“No.”  
“Are you a smoker?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You have any medical history within your family we should know about?”  
“No.”  
“Alright, let’s take a look at your wounds here. I’m going to take this gauze and sanitize the area so we can see what needs stitches and what does not. With any luck you’ll be out of here by tomorrow.”  
“Ow, that fucking hurts!”  
“I’m sure it would hurt a lot less if you paid more attention on your bike.”  
“You don’t bullshit do you?”  
“Far too busy to do any of that. You’ll need a few stitches but we can administer that here. Nothing too severe.”  
“That so?”  
“I’ve seen road rash so severe people needed skin donors. Trust me, you’re fine.”  
“So are you.”  
“You sure you haven’t had anything to drink?”  
“Why you ask?”  
“Because you’re flirting with a woman as she’s about to stab you with a needle and thread multiple times.”  
“Been hit with a lot worse.”  
“I’ll bet.”

Once the stitches were in and the area was cleaned, Emma was joined by her colleagues for some lunch. All the nurses couldn’t shut up about how handsome her patient was. Sure, he may have looked nice, but she was a professional and focused on the severity of his injuries. When she returned to his room, she finally saw what they were talking about. His shoulder length, blonde hair framed his face quite well. His jaw was lined with enough stubble to show off his testosterone and his muscles-oh my, his muscles. He was sleeping, now that the initial shock of the whole event was over, and he looked so peaceful. She smiled and went to step out of the room when he called to her.

“I know you’re checking me out,” he groaned.  
“Just making sure you’re comfortable. I’m leaving for the night but I’ll be here with your release papers in the morning.”  
“See ya, doc,” he chuckled.

That night, Emma went home to her big, empty house. She sighed as the door closing echoed through the foyer. She sighed, approaching her large stereo and began blasting some heavy metal over the speakers so she wouldn’t feel so alone while making dinner. When she approached the hallway, she felt anger flow through her veins as she saw the picture of him. Her fist slammed into the glass protecting the polaroid of her first marriage, cutting it wide open. The doctor groaned as she went to the upstairs bathroom to stitch her hand back together.

When dinner was finished, she washed herself down and turned off the music to lay peacefully in her bed, dressed in her white silk nightgown. As she lay in her king size bed, cuddling the silk pillows, she listened to the dogs barking down the street. She wondered if she should get a K-9 companion but nobody would ever be home to take care of it. As the barking began to fade, she realized she was falling into a deep sleep.

Her dreams consisted of him and how they were happy for a time, but then they began to turn dark as she would remember how he used to hit her. It wasn’t until she remembered the rape that her sleep paralysis would kick in. Her eyes wouldn’t open, but she was awake. She would shake, almost shiver, in her current position and groan in fear until the paralysis had passed. Once it had, she sat up, sweating and huffing as if she had just ran a marathon. She looked at the clock and noticed it was four in the morning.

“Might as well start the day,” she sighed, walking down the stairs for a shot of scotch.

She started her morning routine and found her thoughts were blank as she distracted herself. Morning jog, one morning show, check her social media, all followed by a quick shower. Then it was time for breakfast; two eggs, two strips of bacon, half of an avocado, half of a grapefruit, and a cup of hot tea with lemon. She made herself a cup of coffee and headed out to the hospital seeing as it was now 6:30am and she had a long list of patients to take care of.

“I hear you were causing trouble last night, Jax,” she chuckled.  
“I hear you keep coming in early to check on your most stubborn patients.”  
“I hate how the night shift gossips.”  
“Well, they need something to do. It’s quiet at night.”  
“Did you have any pain last night?”  
“No, just hate being hooked up and not being able to sleep comfortably.”  
“Well, the good news is you can leave in about a half hour and sleep any way you want. Be more careful out there, okay?” she smiled, getting ready to leave.  
“Indulge me,” he sighed, beckoning her back.  
“With?”  
“Why can’t you sleep?”  
“I believe that’s a bit personal, Jax.”  
“Maybe we could talk about it over coffee?” he winked.  
“I don’t even have your number.”  
“It’s on my file,” he smiled, pulling his shirt over his head.  
“Take care, Mr. Teller,” she giggled, leaving the room.  
“You should go for it,” a nurse, one of her closest friends, giggled.  
“That’s breaking policy, Sarah.”  
“Only if you’re his primary doctor, which you’re not.”  
“I don’t know if I’m ready for that just yet.”  
“Emma, it’s just coffee. Humor me. Please?”


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's humor Sarah

She sat staring at his mugshot on her computer, thinking and overthinking about every possible situation. His crime was done a long while ago and he hasn’t wound back up in jail since that time, but she was afraid. However, he had this charm about him that she was drawn to. It was in the way his smile made her feel and she knew she wanted to see that again. She sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the number she wrote on a sticky note.

“Hello?”  
“Hi, is this Jax?”  
“Would this be Emma?”  
“I was thinking about that coffee. Are you free today?”  
“Yeah, I got some time right now. You?”  
“Yeah. Where would you like to meet?”

She sat in a booth by the window, her back against a wall, near an exit door. Jax had been watching her fidget with her skirt and silverware for a while before entering the restaurant. He knew she was uncomfortable around strong men, so he’d be gentle in his demeanor.

“Hi, good to see you again.”  
“You too,” he groaned, sitting.  
“Have you been taking the pain meds we gave you?”  
“Nah, I’ll be alright.”  
“If you insist,” she chuckled.  
“So, why today?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Any reason you wanted to see me today? I know you probably looked me up which is why it took so long for you to call.”  
“How’d you know I was gonna call?”  
“I saw you looking through my papers and write it down on a sticky note before you came to my room that morning.”  
“Stalker.”  
“I could say the same about you if I’m right.”  
“What?”  
“Did you look me up?”  
“Yeah, I saw your record. Quite impressive, I must add. You must be Irish.”  
“How you figure that?”  
“You got in a lot of bar fights.”  
“Well, maybe I was just a drunk.”  
“You’ve rarely lost. The Irish are tough mother fuckers. I should know, seeing as I’m full blooded.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yep, you can trace my roots all the way back to the old country.”  
“So, you’re not afraid?” he asked, biting his lip.  
“Of what? Tough guys like you? Pssh. They stumble through the ER all the time, most of them drunk so they don’t feel much pain. No, I fear the actual cowards.”  
“You mean the assholes who hit their women?”  
“Yeah,” she sighed, looking away. It was then Jax noticed some scars on her arm that looked like stitches used to be there.  
“So, you got any kids?” he smiled, seeing she was uncomfortable.  
“No, I don’t even have a dog. I work too much to take care of anything.”  
“You should get a snake. You feed it once a week and clean the cage roughly around the same time.”  
“I’ll consider that,” she giggled, sipping her coffee. “What about you? You have any children?”  
“I got two boys. Abel and Thomas,” he smiled, pointing to his tattoos.  
“I was wondering whose names you had tattooed on your body.”  
“So you were checking me out.”

She swallowed her coffee hard and he chuckled. As the two continued their conversation well into lunch, Jax noticed the day had started passing them both by and he had to go see his boys with Wendy, since it was his supervised weekend. He offered her a ride home on his bike and she agreed, not realizing she was in a skirt.

“I might not be able to do this,” she chuckled.  
“Oh shit,” he laughed. “Alright, take my jacket and tie it around your waist so your skirt don’t come up in the back. You’re gonna have to unzip it a bit to sit on the bike. I won’t look.”

Once she was situated, they were off and she was completely surprised. She had never ridden a motorcycle before but she could see why he liked it so much. She felt her short hair blowing through the wind, barely dusting her shoulders, and the way the air curved around her waist. As she held him tightly, she could feel his heart beat and sighed happily but soon groaned as they reached her house.

“Sorry if we got here a little later than you liked,” he chuckled, “kinda hard to hear directions on the bike.”  
“It’s okay, believe me I’m in no hurry to get back here.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“It’s too quiet sometimes. Anyway, you should probably get to your boys.”  
“Emma. You wanna go out next Saturday night?”  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” she smiled.  
“I’ll be here around seven.”

With that being said, he was off and she watched him drive until he was no longer in sight. That’s when she noticed the neighbors come out into the now quiet street, judging how loud the bike was. She rolled her eyes and went to unlock her door, unbuttoning her blouse, when she realized the door wasn’t locked. Emma groaned at herself for not remembering to arm the system before she left.

As she got undressed, she inhaled his scent off the jacket he left with her. She decided to call Sarah for a girl’s night in and told her everything over some pizza and wine. The two laughed and made many inappropriate remarks about his muscles and tattoos, letting themselves just be girls even if only for a night.


	3. Jax Has Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to see if he can dance.

“Wow,” he thought out loud.

Emma was dressed in some skin tight blue jeans with tears in the thighs and knees. She wore a tight black tank top that showed off a bit of her red, lace bra and her flat stomach, which sadly had more stitch scars. She had on some black combat boots and wore the jacket he left with her. She looked breath-taking.

“Too much?” she giggled.  
“No, the tattoos are nice touch.”  
“Oh, these are real.”  
“Oh. My bad.”  
“It’s okay,” she smiled, hopping on the back of his bike, “I have to cover them for my profession.”  
“You lock your door this time?”  
“Yes, I made triple sure.”  
“Alright, hang tight, gorgeous.”

As they drove into downtown from her peaceful suburb, she enjoyed the cool evening breeze. Unfortunately, the wind stopped as they were in the middle of downtown on a Saturday evening. The place was buzzing. Emma was getting a bit annoyed, even though she was trying hard to hold her tongue. Jax could feel her tense up behind him and he got aggravated too, wanting to show her a good time.

“Hang on, this is kinda illegal.”  
“Sounds like fun,” she giggled.

Jax hit the gas and started weaving in between cars, avoiding all stops and running all stop signs. Emma was having a blast as he could hear her laughing from behind him. As they parked in front of the club, he could tell her attitude had changed as she couldn’t wait to go inside and dance. He smiled at Tig who landed the bouncer position, as he let them both in with no cover charge. They hung their coats and she was instantly on the dance floor, so eager to lose herself. She caught this though and quickly froze, not wanting to embarrass him in front of his people.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“I don’t want to embarrass you,” she whispered.  
“Not possible. Go on, have fun. You’re making me smile more than I have in months. Please? That’s not a word I use often.”

She smiled and went right on back to dancing and enjoying herself. Jax sat back, leaning against the bar, and enjoyed himself while she danced around to the beat of the music. Macklemore’s song Can’t Hold Us came on next and she smiled. She took his drink and finished it, then took him by the hand, and started a dance line, running around the club to form a figure eight with everyone who wanted to participate. Tig peeked in at the commotion and witnessed something so beautiful, Jax having fun. He went back to guarding the door until Jax came out for a cigarette.

“You’re smiling,” he chuckled.  
“She’s different,” he chuckled back.  
“So what the hell are you doing out here? Looked a hell of a lot more fun in there.”  
“Needed a breath.”  
“Hang onto this one. I ain’t seen that smile in a year or so, man.”

When Jax returned, he noticed the music had become a bit more sexual. A couple girls had come up to him for a dance, but he brushed them off, searching the crowd for her. The way she was twirling her hips caused her jeans to slide down a bit a reveal her string thong. This was the part Jax was good at. He smirked as his hand came around her waist, forcing her bottom against his groin. He was swaying back and forth with the beat, her body against his, as they danced. His face ran up her jawline as they enjoyed one another’s company, and his breath caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

She twirled around to face him and he was almost thrown off his game, before she took ahold of his hands and guided him on what to do. Emma placed his hands on her waist and rolled her body against his, slowly teaching him how to dance more provocatively. He followed her motion and pulled her to roll against him once more. As he became more relaxed, she noticed he was swaying his hips a bit more. A smile crossed her face as he spun her back around to continue their dance.

“I may have lied about being full blooded Irish,” she giggled.  
“I can tell with how you dance. Your part latina, huh?”  
“My father’s from spain my mother’s from Ireland.”  
“Not a typical combination, but a great one.”  
“So, when are you gonna ask me?”  
“Ask you what?”  
“When I’d like to get out of here,” she moaned, grinding on his crotch.  
“Mm,” he groaned. “Now.”  
“Your place or mine?”


	4. It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, SMUT, SMUT

The two crashed through the door to her house, tossing her keys aside, as Emma shoved his leather jacket to the ground. He hoisted her onto his waist, her legs instinctively wrapping around him, as he hungrily kissed her. His teeth started biting her neck as he lay her back on the stairs, ripping her shirt to reveal her chest, clad with red lace. He moaned as he drank in her gorgeous skin, kissing the tops of her breasts as he unclasped her bra. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked a nipple between his teeth.

Emma unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans for Jax to yank them off, soon followed by his own pants. He stood there for a moment to allow her to drink him in, almost fully exposed now. Her chest was heaving as he smirked at the red spots on her neck and collar bone from his teeth. He was on her once more, shoving her further up the stairs in an attempt to get to the bedroom, but he knew they just weren’t going to be able to make it all the way up there. That’s when he cursed himself up and down for not having a condom.

“Fuck,” he groaned.  
“What? Is everything okay?”  
“I didn’t bring a condom. We’re gonna have to-”  
“Jax,” she giggled, “I’m a doctor. I have condoms everywhere, including a box in the little table at the bottom of the stairs.”  
“Damn, you’re smart,” he moaned, kissing her yet again.

Her nails ran up his back as his calloused hands caressed her bare skin, massaging it tenderly. Jax moaned as he felt her hand grip his length and begin to slowly stroke it. She started breathing heavier as his thumb pressed on her clit, rotating slowly in a circle. His teeth nibbled their way down her soft skin as he spread her legs for his head to fit perfectly between them. His tongue dipped between her folds as she leaned her head back in ecstasy, gripping handfuls of his blonde locks.

She ran her nails down his shoulders, earning a groan from between her legs as he enjoyed the sensation. He didn’t stop though, he actually added a finger and began pumping in and out of her as Emma’s knees began to shake. Her hands were gripping his hair again as he tossed a leg over each shoulder, running his hand up and down her thighs, slowly. Just as she was about to reach her climax, he pulled away from her and dragged his soaked tongue up her bare skin. Her legs were still over his shoulders as he slid inside her.

“Shit,” he moaned.  
“Jax,” she gasped, feeling his full length within her.  
“You’re really fucking tight.”  
“It’s been a while.”  
“Damn, you feel so good.”  
“Oh my god!”  
“Found it,” he whispered against her skin, forcing her legs against her chest.

Her hands grasped at his shoulders tightly, moaning at each time he hit her g-spot. He thrust deep within her, grinding his hips upward to please her in ways she never knew was possible. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and he chuckled, leaning down to bite her neck. He felt her legs tense up as she met her release, her hands squeezing his back which caused her nails to draw a bit of blood.

“Jax, I’m coming!”  
“Oh god, say my name again.”  
“Jax!”  
“Yeah just like that, baby.”  
“Jax! Jax, don’t stop!”  
“Fuuuck!” he groaned.

He turned her over, his member not once leaving her center as he positioned her on all fours, holding her hands down while interlacing their fingers with each other. He continued thrusting into her, hard. She kept moaning louder as he brought her closer to yet another orgasm. He felt her back arch against him and he grabbed onto her waist with one hand, squeezing her against his body. His teeth clamped down on her shoulder as she met a second release, multiple cusses falling from her lips.

“Say my name.”  
“Jax,” she moaned.  
“Louder,” he demanded, spanking her.  
“Oh, fuck! Harder!” she begged.  
“Scream my fucking name!”  
“Jax!”  
“You like that, huh?”  
“Yes, Jax! Please don’t stop.”  
“You want me to spank you harder?”  
“Please, Jax. Jax!”  
“Fuck me like I’m fucking you, Emma,” he demnded, spanking her once more.  
“Yes!” she screamed, bouncing back on his member while he thrusted forward.  
“Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.”  
“I want it, Jax. I want you to cum in me.”  
“I’ll cum when I want to,” he shouted, spanking her again.  
“Yes, daddy!”  
“Holy shit! You can’t call me ‘daddy’ yet, darling. You’ll get me off doing that.”  
“Oh my god your cock feels so good in my tight pussy, Jax. Please give it to me.”  
“I’m so close, Emma.”  
“I need it,” she moaned, tossing her head back.  
“You need it?”  
“Yes!”  
“Will you make pretty noises for me, baby?”  
“Yes! Yes!”  
“Yeah? You want me to cum in your tight cunt?”  
“Yes, Jax! Please.”  
“Say it, baby. Make daddy cum.”  
“I want your hot load in me, daddy. I need it so bad. Fucking cum in me now!”  
“Fuck!” he groaned, releasing every ounce of hot, white cum into the condom as he continued fucking her well into the late hours of the night.


	5. Wanna Swim?

Jax moved around and realized he was not in his own bed as the silk sheets clung to his skin. He could feel the heat of the sun on his back and he slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a grey and white bedroom with light purple bedding. As he sat up, he felt a searing pain in his back and he chuckled at the good work he did last night. The smell of bacon soon entered his nose and he was dragged downstairs, after he pulled his boxers on. He found Emma making bacon pancakes and he smiled.

“Mind if I use your shower?”  
“Not at all,” she smiled.

Once he was completely clean, slightly uncomfortable with the way the hot water stung his scratch marks, Jax came down to join Emma for breakfast. As she was setting the table, his ears were filled with music. He smiled and came to wrap his arms around her waist, causing her to lean into his touch. The two swayed from left to right before finally sitting down, Emma on his lap, to feed one another the wonderful breakfast she had made.

“Don’t you work today?”  
“Not today. There’s an on-call doctor for weekends.”  
“So, we have this huge house all to ourselves for the entire weekend?”  
“Yes we do,” she smiled.  
“Hmm, then where would you like to be entertained?” he asked, massaging her clit.

Once the two had finished on the dining room table, they cleaned up and went to go for a tan in her back yard. Jax noticed the trash cans had been knocked over but brushed it off as being an animal. He set them back up and lay beside Emma on the deck chair, enjoying the warmth of summer. As he sat and thought for a while, he smiled at the thought of this being a regular occurence.

"You have a nice smile," she spoke softly.  
"You have nice eyes."  
"Come swim with me."  
"I don't have any trunks."  
"And I left my bikini upstairs," she smiled, stripping down. "Nobody can see us back here."

He smiled and stripped himself down as well, slowing stepping into the warm water. He couldn't keep his hands off her, nor did he want to, and Jax rather enjoyed his time with Emma. It had been a good long while since he felt this way about a woman and he wasn't about to let it go this time.

"I can't help but want to be near you," she sighed, happily. "I know we've only just begun seeing one another but I'm afraid to let you go."  
"I know what you mean and I understand you want to take things slow as well. Let's just take it one day at a time. You ask a question about my past, I ask one about yours."  
"That's very fair."  
"Alright, you have any questions?"  
"Were you ever in love?"  
"For a time, yeah. She was the mother of one of my boys but she treated them both as her own and I even married her."  
"What happened?"  
"....okay," he sighed.  
"Too much?"  
"A little. What about you? You ever been in love?"  
"I was and I even married him. He just didn't love me."  
"What happened?"  
"Too much. Gah,” she groaned, checking her phone.  
“What?”  
“I have this charity event I need to go to next week and I really don’t want to.”  
“Why not? It’s gotta be for a good cause.”  
“Oh, that’s not the issue. I just don’t have a date and it’s black tie formal.”  
“I’ll go.”  
“You sure? There’s going to be a bunch of medical bullshit and boring conversation.”  
“Then I’ll be sure to add some spice,” he chuckled.


	6. Him and Emma

She was astonished to see he got a haircut and even shaved his beard. Jax cleaned up very well and dressed himself wonderfully in a three piece tuxedo with a black bowtie. Emma dressed in a very nice, red grecian gown. The dress was split up to mid thigh, had a knot in the lower sternum, and had a deep v that met with the knot in the center of her torso. She stepped out and smiled seeing as he extended a hand to lead her to her car. He even opened the door for her before they headed off to the event.

“Any tips?” he asked, looking at the massive ball room full of medical people.  
“Stay on my arm, smile, nod, and make small talk. If they try to ask you medical questions, don’t be ashamed if you don’t know how to answer. I’ll help you.”

The couple entered the event and were greeted by many of Emma’s colleagues. They drank expensive champagne, ate seafood, and even danced before the charity auction. Emma bought a painting and Jax just sat back and enjoyed not being bothered. He may have cleaned up well, but he still was rather intimidating, so much so that everyone tried avoiding him. As Emma was chatting with another medical professional about their poking techniques for IVs, he noticed a man that seemed rather out of place. First of all, he was standing in the corner while everyone was either at a table or on the dance floor. Secondly, he was starring at Emma like she was a dangerous bug that needed to be squished quickly. Jax stood to confront the man, but he ran out of the place as quick as he could.

“Excuse me, sweet heart,” he whispered in Emma’s ear, “but I’m gonna head out for a smoke.”  
“Okay,” she smiled, “but hurry back, I want you to meet Kayla. She might be a good match for your friend Tig.”  
“Hey, Tig.”  
“What’s up?”  
“I need a favor. White male, mid 30’s, dark brown hair, scar on right cheek, tattoo on neck.”  
“Alright, I’ll have that for ya in a few hours.”  
“Cool. By the way, you like red heads?”  
“Why?”  
“Emma’s setting you up with one. Gotta go.”

Jax returned to the party and enjoyed his time with Emma. The two had a blast dancing, chatting, and drinking. Of course, Emma had one too many and had to let Jax drive her home. He carried her upstairs and lay her back on the bed before taking her heels off to massage her swollen ankles. She moaned at the wonderful calming sensation his hands brought to her soreness. The next morning she awoke to the smell of pancakes and toast. She smiled when he entered the room in just his boxers, carrying a breakfast tray.

“Best thing for a hangover,” he smiled.  
“Watch it, buddy,” she giggled, “I’m the only one handing out prescriptions here.”  
“Eat up and drink your orange juice. I’ve buttered the bread so it’s not hard to swallow. I’m gonna have a smoke and I’ll be right back with a glass of water.”

“Whatcha got?” he asked Tig over the phone.  
“Brian Smith,” he replied. “In and out for claims of abuse but they never went to court.”  
“Who?”  
“Him and Emma.”


	7. Personal Questions

"Oh my god," he moaned. "Sit on my fucking face!"  
"You wanna taste me, Jax?"  
"Oh, hell yeah. Come here, doll."

As Jax started licking all around her labia while massaging her clit, Emma gripped the headboard to support herself. She was leaning against the wall and moaning his name when she saw a figure standing in her backyard looking up at her. She knew exactly who it was and smiled as Jax shoved her on her back, giving the man a full view. He pounded relentlessly within her as she clawed at his back, begging him to cum. Once they reached their climax, Emma looked into the garden to see the man had now vanished.

"Fuck, you are messing with my stamina little lady," he huffed.  
"Good," she giggled.  
"So, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"I know we said not to dig up each other's pasts, but I gotta know… who's Brian Smith?"  
"The past is bound to haunt us," she groaned, sitting up. "He's the man I cropped out of every photo, whose stuff I burned, and…"  
"And?"  
"And he's the reason I wake up at four in the morning most nights you're not here for a glass of scotch."  
"You know, drinking doesn't make it go away. Not entirely."  
"It helps," she sighed.  
"Not for long," he whispered, taking her hand. "Emma…did he ever hit you?"  
"Yes. Even worse…he raped me. Took me a while to understand it wasn't my fault."  
"If i have ever pressured you, I am so so sorry."  
"No, you never have. I've regained control of myself sexually and physically. The only thing I struggle with are memories, but you seem to make it easier. The dreams are gone when you're around."

He decided not to tell her about the charity event, not wanting to trouble her any further. As they sat in silence for a moment, Jax felt strange. He stepped out onto her balcony for a quick smoke, cloaked in the robe she got him, and lit the cigarette. She came to join in with a glass of scotch for herself.

"I guess it's my turn to dig up the past," she sighed, taking a drag.  
"Didn't know you smoked."  
"On occasion."  
"What's the question?"  
"You have these scars all along your entire back," she stated, drawing a line from his right hip up to his left shoulder blade, "and then you have surgical scars across your ribcage as if something were broken. You also have some scars on the palms of your hand as if you tried to catch yourself. What happened?"

Jax sighed as he dropped his head, remembering the day in question. He remembered how it felt like the right solution, but then he remembered his boys and how upset Tara would have been. She took another long drag from his cancer stick before admitting defeat.

"All was said and done," he whispered. "The love of my life had died and I had murdered my mother for killing her. I looked at my boys and thought 'this isn't the life I want for them.' I said goodbye to my girl, Wendy, the night prior. Had her take the boys on a little vacation. I said goodbye to my friends, none of them really sure what I was doing except for Tigg. Got on the bike and just drove. I didn't pay attention to the speed limit, traffic laws, none of it. I just went. The boys in blue chased me and I made my peace with our maker as a truck was driving in my direction. I let go of the handles and was about to end it all, veering into the truck's lane, when I had a moment of clarity. I saw Tara, that was her name, and how pissed she'd be if I left her baby with no mom, no grandparents, and no dad. So I took a hard right, crashed the bike, and tore myself up so much that I broke a couple ribs. They patched me up and I found the job with Tigg who was kind enough to loan me his couch. Judge said I was too unstable to have full custody of my boys, so he split it with Wendy since she is Abel's birth mom."  
"You were hurting," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his arm.  
"Don't do that," he spoke roughly with fear, stepping away from her and into the bedroom. "Don't you dare."  
"Jax, it's okay."  
"No! No, I won't do it again. Look, I gotta go home and get ready for work."  
"You have clothes here and a shower and it's closer to the club-"  
"I said!…" he paused a moment to collect himself. "I said I have to go."

Emma groaned as he trotted downstairs, throwing on some old jeans and a raggedy t-shirt before tossing his boots and jacket on. She leaned over the balcony and watched as he drove off. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the cold concrete, finishing the cigarette they shared before putting it out in her scotch glass.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go. Doesn't mean Kayla and I can't drop in for a dance."


	8. Dom and Sub

Emma and Kayla got dressed in what had to be the sexiest things they owned. Emma wore a short, one shoulder, deep purple, satin dress that hugged her curves with some fishnets and stilettos as Sarah wore a mini skirt and tight crop top with some platforms. The two headed off to the club and were almost instantly let in by Tigg who couldn't help but stare at Kayla's ass.

Jax was strolling through the bar when he stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed the girls had a couple drinks in their hands and were grinding against one another. He caught Emma staring at him when she ran her tongue up Kayla's neck. The two were quite good friends so she knew what to do to help get the attention of a man. It worked as Jax smirked and came over to the girls.

"Excuse me, ladies," he spoke sternly, "but I'm gonna have to ask you not to lick each other."  
"The strippers are new," Emma giggled.  
"Boss thought they'd liven up the place. What are you doing here, Emma?"  
"I wanted to dance."  
"That's not funny," he groaned, pulling her aside in anger.  
"Everything alright here?" a man asked, clearly the owner of the club.  
"Yes, sir," Emma smiled, extending a hand. "This kind young man was just pulling me aside so I could explain to him how I wanted to dance with the owner."  
"Well," he smiled, kissing the back of her hand, "I've never been one to say no to such a beautiful young woman."  
"Tony," Jax interrupted, "don't you think you oughtta get home to your dog?"  
"Oh, I love dogs. Tony, was it? Yes, you'll have to tell me all about your puppy while we dance. Excuse us, sir."

Jax was now furious as he knew what kind of a sleaze Tony was. Fortunately, he was too drunk to stand and had to be carried out by Tigg. When Jax returned, he saw a guy hitting on Emma at the bar. He groaned, now completely agitated by this small woman.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," he called out.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm security, now you can either get out or I can take you out, your choice."  
"Fine," he groaned, stepping away from the bar.  
"What the hell?" she groaned.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Well if I can't be open with you and have you return those feelings, I'm gonna look for somebody who can."  
"Fine. You've made your point. I'll work on it."  
"Whatever, it's not like we're even in a relationship," she sighed.  
"Excuse me?" he asked, shocked.  
"I don't know. You rarely brought me out and we always came to my place-"  
"My apartment is a shithole and I don't know where to take you. I can't afford the fancy shit-"  
"A walk in the park is a date to me, Jax. Just spend time with me and you'll be fine. The emotional shit will come with time. You don't have to be afraid to feel," she moaned, grabbing his crotch.  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
"Enough to let you take advantage of me. Not so much that you should feel guilty about it."  
"Bathroom," he groaned as she grabbed at his cock once more.

The two stumbled into a stall and Emma wasted no time getting on her knees. She sucked his cock between her lips and started stroking the base with her left hand as she fingered herself with her right. His fingers stroked her hair as they both moaned in pleasure when they heard another couple stumble into the bathroom stall next to them. They groaned and quickly cleaned up before heading back to the dance floor.

Jax asked Emma to sit around and wait until his shift was up. She gave Kayla the keys to her car and she decided to hang out with Tigg for the night. Jax sat back and watched her work the business, making friends with all the employees. He chuckled as she made really good friends with the bar-tender, so much so that she started to get free Pepsi for the rest of the night.

As it got closer to three in the morning and last call had been shouted out, Jax and Tigg had their hands full. Tigg was shoving people out the door as Jax was escorting them to it. One of the dancers smiled as she came to sit on his lap when he had a small break. She was talking nonsense and looked up to see Emma angrily glaring at them.

"Shit," he groaned, "hey, I'm actually in a relationship-"  
"Oh. Well you know where I work if that never works out."  
"She doesn't mean nothing to me, Emma. She's a dancer. It's her job."  
"Take me home. Now."

As Jax drove Emma back to her house, the pair were very silent. He groaned at his chances with her as she stomped into the house. She kicked her heels off and continued her rampage into the dining room, tossing her jacket to the side.

"I told you she don't mean nothing to me!"  
"Then why the hell was she in your lap?"  
"It's. Her. Fucking! Job!"  
"And you took your sweet ass time telling her you ain't looking for nothing!"  
"Oh my god am I supposed to immediately tell every woman that even looks at me that I'm seeing somebody?"  
"SHE WAS IN YOUR LAP!"  
"Enough!" he screamed, slamming her against the wall.

There was silence now as he didn't hurt Emma, but she was very tense. She looked into his eyes only there wasn't anger, there was hunger. She was breathing heavily and noticed he glanced down at her chest. It was now she realized that during the argument, her already revealing dress had slid off her shoulder to expose the tops of her breasts. He spoke softly.

"You know why I didn't shove her off immediately? Because of you. You get so extreme when you're irritated. It makes me insane," he moaned, kissing her neck.  
"Jax," she gasped as his hand found her clit.  
"The way you push me and scream at me, makes me rock solid, baby."  
"Does it really?" she whispered, rubbing his cock.  
"You drive me insane sometimes, but it really turns me on."  
"You want it rough?"  
"I want everything you can give me, doll."  
"Then hit me back!" she shouted, smacking him across the face.

He backs away for a moment, smiling as the hunger has now been ignited in her well. He slammed her against the wall once more, pulling her dress towards him and ripping the fabric as he did so. His teeth grasped at the tender skin of her neck hard enough to draw blood as she could feel it trickling down her collar bone. Jax pulled back to look in her eyes once more and she could see the blood on his lip, staining his stubble.

"You drive me crazy," he moaned.  
"Why do you look so delicious with that blood on your face?"  
"Well if I'm delicious," he chuckled, backing up with his arms open to give her a full view of his bare torso, "why don't you come get a taste?"

She ran and jumped on him, knocking his body against the dining room table. His lips were hungrily kissing hers, desperate for more, but she denied him that gratification as she pulled back. Emma dropped to her knees and yanked his pants down, allowing his erection to spring free.

She took all of his length into her mouth, although it is quite a challenge, and received gratification as she could hear pleasing moans fall from his lips. She looked up and could see his knuckles turning white as her tongue continued to please him, dragging her nails up and down his thighs. He starts slamming his hand flat on the table in an attempt to hold himself off.

"You don't cum until I say so."  
"You don't tell me what to do," he groaned, pulling her to stand by the hair.  
"Or what?"  
"You'll be punished."  
"Spank me, then."

She lay down against the table as he had shown her many times before. Her hands grip either side of the wooden piece of furniture as she lay as flat on her stomach as humanly possible. She waits for what feels like hours but it was only two minutes. The belt makes a loud smack as he cracks it down on her now bare ass. She moans loudly as he makes her wait again. Two more minutes pass and he repeats the action again.

She started dripping so much that she could hear each drop hit the dining room floor. Her legs were almost ready to buckle as she was sore from all the dancing. She could hear him kneel behind her and moaned as hands massaged her thighs.

"You're so wet for me," he whispered against her entrance.  
"Yes, sir," she moaned.  
"I've done things…terrible things. I've seen lives end. I've made lives end. Yet I have never felt weak. But when I'm with you," he continued to whisper, kissing her thighs, "I drop to my knees. I beg for you. I always have been and always will be yours."  
"Then make me yours," she whispered.

Jax scooped Emma into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. His hands were busy with the restraints on her ankles, fashioned by the ties of their robes, while she blind folded herself with her sleep mask. Once she was blinded, he also restrained her hands to the head board with a tie she had and gave it a tug to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. She then gasped at a vibrating sensation on her collarbone.

"I found this in your night stand a week ago," he whispered.  
"I ugh…I'm lost for words."  
"Is this what you want? Does it excite you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"I'm going to make you forget every man that has ever been with you, touched you, or even looked at you."  
"Jax," she moaned, tugging the restraints.  
"Jax what?"  
"I can't."  
"Are you asking me to stop?" he chuckled, removing the vibrator.  
"No, god don't stop."  
"Stop giving orders," he commanded, spanking her thigh. "You obey."

The vibrator was pressed harder against her core and she gasped loudly, feeling the bulbous head press into her. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly as he stopped just before her g-spot, sending a new sensation up her back.

"Jax!"  
"What is it? I can't understand what you want if you don't speak."  
"I…oh my god!"  
"Am I making you feel good?"  
"I'm about to cum."  
"Don't."  
"How?"  
"Count to ten with me."

He started counting slowly, giving her mind time to register numbers. As each number passed, Jax rubbed the vibrator along her g-spot and she groaned with pleasure. He dragged his tongue down her body and came to rest between her legs, setting the vibrator to the side. She tried to free herself from the restraints but she couldn't.

As his tongue dipped between her folds, she let out a very loud moan of gratification. Her toes began curling as she tried desperately to receive some more pleasure from his tongue. He pulled away only to nibble at her waist and ribs, which resulted in some heavy breathing. She felt dizzy from the pleasure and just as she was about to cum, he stopped.

Emma gasped, out of breath, and furrowed her brow as she was quite confused. She then felt the restraints on her ankles being fumbled with in a hurry and smiled as she felt Jax standing between her open legs. His name fell from her lips as he pushed inside her.

"Touch me," he moaned, undoing the tie.

Her hands were on him almost instantly as she practically screamed with gratitude as his massive length spreading her. He pulled the blindfold down around her neck, not even caring to undo the knot. Emma opened her eyes to see Jax enjoying their passion just as much as she was.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled the ties from her ankles. He began pounding even harder into her, his hand coming to hold hers on the bed. His eyes soon opened just as hers closed and he watched in satisfaction at the faces he was making her make. Fingers soon dug into his shoulders as she was nearing her end and Jax groaned into her neck, biting it to bring her a similar sensation.

"Jax," she moaned at the pain.  
"Emma," he replied.  
"Ungh, mmm, ah, ah, AH!"  
"Oh. Oh god. Aaah!"

Her finger tips were tingling, her body was on fire, and her legs were tensing up as she felt it coming. Her lower jaw began to drop as she inhaled before letting it all out with many loud curse words. Her back arched off the bed and Jax brought her to sit on his lap as he sat back on his heels, also coming to a release. It was as if a hot ball of fire was ignited within her and quickly exploded, this having been her most intense orgasm.

Emma slowly began regaining consciousness as her limbs became very heavy. She could hear her heart beating and she realized she was higher up. She had actually grabbed onto Jax during her climax and pulled herself up and over his shoulder to grab the post at the end of the bed for more support. She was now very dizzy and Jax became very aware of this. He carefully removed himself from within her and lay her back on the bed.

"Wait…there," he huffed.

Her hero soon stumbled in with a glass of water and some head ache medicine. She took the medicine and drank the entire glass as he came to lay beside her, also trying to catch his breath. The two lay in silence as sleep soon overtook their now very tired souls.


	9. A Secluded Cabin?

"Emma, wake up," Jax called out, rubbing her back.  
"I'm sorry. Was I dreaming?"  
"One hell of a nightmare is more like it. Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not today. I'm sorry if I woke you."  
"It's alright," he whispered, "I was awake anyhow."  
"What time is it?"  
"Four in the morning."  
"It's time for me to get up. I have a patients."  
"How does breakfast sound?"  
"Like heaven," she giggled.  
"Get some more rest. I'll bring your food up."

Lunch came and went, patients came and gone, and Emma was sitting at her desk going through paperwork. Her mind started wandering and she remembered the night from before. A vibration in her pocket startled her and she grabbed her cell phone. It was a picture from Jax. He had drove to an overlook on the bike and took a picture of the sunset. It was then she noticed Tigg with his arms around Kayla.

-They are so cute together  
-Wanna go somewhere this weekend?  
-Sure. Where?  
-Surprise.

Clock out time rolled around and Emma was smiling as she walked to her car, wrapped in her own little world. She started the vehicle and giggled when she heard the radio playing Heaven by Julia Michaels.

"But bad boys bring heaven to you," she sang to herself.

When she entered the house, she was met with a surprise. A cage sat on the table by the stairs and she smiled at the tiny ball python as it roamed the new territory. She noticed the card addressed to her and smiled seeing as Jax had bought her the tiny thing.

"Well hello, Alistair," she smiled, looking at the snake, "aren't you just adorable. Looks like I only feed you once a week and clean up after you here and there. Jack fed you before he left so I don't need to feed you til next Thursday. Goodnight, little one."

The next morning, on her run, Emma thought she recognized a vehicle sitting down the street. She brushed it off as noticing something normal out of adrenaline but decided to write it in her paranoia journal, just in case. Today she only had to work until four in the afternoon, then she could spend Memorial Day weekend with him.

She stared at the clock like a hawk until time came for her to head out. When she headed to her car, she smiled to see the "bad boy" leaning against it. She ran and hugged him, super excited to see where they would be going, and hopped in her car to follow him into the mountains.

"A secluded cabin?" she giggled.  
"Called in a favor from an old friend. We haven't really had time away from work to focus on each other, so I picked somewhere that has no cell service. You need to make a call, you can use the landline. Aside from that, it's just us out here."  
"This is exactly what I've been needing."  
"Why don't you go explore and I'll start on dinner?"  
"Sounds great," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Emma could not resist sitting in the hot tub after dinner. The warm water washed away all her troubles and the sound of frogs and crickets distracted her from all thoughts. It had been a long time since her mind was able to go blank and she was very thankful to Jax for making this happen.

She heard the water slosh around and smiled as her lover came to sit behind her, massaging her head. He took down her hair and ran his fingers down through the silky black strands, just simply taking care of her. She moaned as he started massaging her shoulders and tracing the butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Why a butterfly?"  
"It's kinda cliche, but it's in memoriam of my father. We used to watch monarchs migrate when I was little."  
"That's sweet."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"What are you doing? I mean with me."  
"I'm not sure I understand the question."  
"Are we together or just messing around?"  
"I thought we went over that in our little spat at your place."  
"I might've been too drunk to understand," she giggled.  
"I like you," he smiled. "I like being with you. I'd like to continue to be with you. Not just in the bedroom but all the time."  
"So, we're a couple?"  
"Yeah. I mean if you're okay with that, I don't want to pressure you."  
"I'm perfect with that," she smiled, laying against him.

That night, nothing sexual happened. The pair just enjoyed the company of one another and fell asleep just talking. Emma woke up to feel Jax beneath her, his arm around her shoulders, and she felt at peace. Soon, she got up and made some breakfast for them both, excited for another day of just them.


	10. First Time Holding A Gun?

"Jax, Jax, wake up!" Emma gasped, patting his back rapidly.  
"What?" he whispered, sitting up.  
"There's somebody outside."

As if on que, Jax noticed a shadow pass by the glass doors leading to the back yard. Quietly, he stood and approached the doors to peak through the curtain. He watched as the figure lurked around the cabin to the side of the house. He ran to the dresser and grabbed his hand gun out from under some folded clothes.

"Call the police. Calmly explain what's going on. Let them know you’re armed."  
"Okay," she whispered.  
"I'm gonna head out the front door. If anybody comes toward this door and does not announce who they are, shoot for the legs," he then placed the gun in her steady hands.

Jax kissed Emma's forehead and went to circle around the property, armed with a bat. He found nobody as the sirens approached and called out to Emma, before taking the gun. She got dressed more decently and proceeded with questioning, almost breaking down when she mentioned her stalker ex-husband.

"And can you think of any time before tonight that you may have seen him?"  
"Once, outside my home. Jax and I were making love and I thought I saw somebody out the window."  
"I think I saw him at the charity event too," Jax confessed, "it was a dim room though so I can't say for sure."  
"Alright. Well, we'll put a patrol outside of the cabin for the rest of your stay, round the clock surveillance so you should be safe. Not to mention you got one tough son of a bitch sharing the bed with ya. Good night you guys, I'll be just outside in my patrol car."  
"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her now shaky hands.  
"Yeah," she stammered.  
"First time holding a gun?"  
"Yeah."  
"You did good. Thankfully, you didn't have to use it."  
"I wanted to. Jax I want to be free from him but everywhere I go, he eventually shows up and the police can't do anything until he tries something. I'm so scared."

She fell to the ground, sobbing, burying her head in her hands. Jax sighed and came to sit beside his lover, scooping her into his lap so she could cry against him. He ran his hands up and down her back and played with her hair, kissing her forehead as he did so to calm her. Once she stopped crying, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He tucked her into bed and stood outside for a smoke.

"Tig," he groaned into the phone.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We got a problem."

The next morning, Jax took Emma for a walk up the mountain, getting her away from all the stress. She took many pictures with her Nikon and had an amazing time. When they reach the top of the mountain, she took a picture of Jax looking over the valley with the sun just beginning to crest. It was such a good photo, she wanted to get it framed.

The two came back to the cabin and ordered a pizza for lunch, spending the rest of the day watching movies. Emma felt much more relaxed once Tigg and Kayla came over for a night. While Kayla and Emma shared the details of their day out by the fire pit, Jax and Tigg talked about beefing up the security detail back at Emma's place.


	11. Can I Meet Them?

"What the hell do you mean you can't watch them this week?" Wendy complained.  
"I got a lot of shit going on, okay?" Jax shouted.  
"Jax, is everything okay? Are the boys in any danger?"  
"No…" he trailed off.  
"Okay, why do I sense a but?"  
"But Emma might be. Look, I haven't cared about somebody like this in a long time and I'm trying to do it right this time, Wendy. I just wanna make sure she's safe in her own home and if she's not, Tigg and I will help her move."  
"Okay, I'm sure I can get a friend to watch the boys while I work. Jax, listen to me," she spoke softly, looking into his eyes, "I'm happy you're learning to trust again, but please do not forget that those two boys need you."  
"Daddy!" they shouted, running to hug him.  
"Hey, guys!" he chuckled, hugging his sons. "Did Wendy tell you that you guys get to go on a trip this weekend?"  
"No."  
"Yeah, you guys are heading up north for a bit to see an old friend of hers."  
"But daddy, it's your weekend," Abel sighed.  
"I know, bud. I got a couple things I gotta do for you though. It's a surprise. But listen, the place you're going, you get to see real horses and ride around on them and everything."  
"Really? I'm gonna go pack a bag!"

Jax smiled as he kissed his boys goodbye for the week before heading to the hardware store. He and Tigg were picking up a couple supplies to build a fence around Emma’s back yard as well as some security cameras from a electronic’s store. While they were working, Emma was in the kitchen making lemonade and Jax couldn’t help but get “excited” when he came in and saw her looking like a 1920’s pinup girl. She had on some high-waisted jean shorts, a grey plaid corset, a red belt around her tiny waist to match her red bandana that held back her now curly hair. She even did her makeup to match her outfit with a cat-eye liner and red lipstick.

“Jax,” she gasped. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“You look so sexy right now,” he moaned.  
“I feel like I was born in the wrong era sometimes. This is just a style I like.”  
“It works for your body. I mean, look at your sexy waist,” he moaned, kissing her neck.  
“Oh my god,” she moaned. “Jax, Tigg is right outside.”  
“He’s still digging, probably will be for a minute.”

He pushed her shorts down and smirked when he saw she wasn’t wearing any panties. Emma smiled and hopped up on the counter for him, spreading her legs so he could fit comfortably between them. Once he was inside, Emma immediately leaned her head back and started moaning as the couple rocked back and forth on her kitchen counter.

Once they had finished, Jax grabbed a glass of lemonade and waited for Emma to clean herself up before bringing the tray out with her. Tigg chuckled once he saw the bite marks and simply shrugged it off. The trio enjoyed a bit of downtime on her porch while discussing their days.

Emma was using some PTO from her job to give herself a mental break as the boys continued working on her security fence. Once they had finished the fence, they agreed to set up the camera system the next day and she offered the spare room to Tigg so he could start early the next day.

“I half-expected you and Tigg to go on a man-hunt,” she giggled.  
“Believe me, I want to, but my boys are old enough to watch the news and somewhat understand what’s going on in the world, so I’d rather them not see my mugshot again.”  
“You know, we’ve been together for a while now and I hear you talk about them all the time-”  
“I’ve been thinking about that too. I just don’t want them to get attached to somebody who they might lose.”  
“Jax, if they get attached, I’ll still be in their lives even if we don’t work out.”  
“Promise?”  
“Pinky promise.”  
“Alright, Wendy’s having a family dinner on Sunday, I think she’ll let you join us.”


	12. Hey Wendy...Thanks

He scrambled all over the apartment, straightening everything and making sure every square inch was clean. Today was the big day where Wendy agreed to let Emma meet his boys, Abel and Thomas. He was a nervous wreck and Wendy picked up on this, even though it was hard not to. She sent the boys to their rooms to get dressed nicely and came to comfort her old friend.

“Jax,” she sighed, holding his face in her hands.  
“I ugh-”  
“Take a deep breath. They are going to love her, I’m sure.”  
“That’s what scares me. What if they love her and one day she-she just…”  
“I know, and I’ll be here for them just as you will. We got this.”

A knock came at the door and Wendy smiled as she went to check on the boys. He opened the door and Emma smiled as she shrugged in her leather jacket. He stood aside just as Wendy walked down the hall, both boys holding her hands. They aren’t sure what to say, so she places their hands in their father’s and Emma comes to squat to their eye-level.

“Emma, these are my boys Thomas and Abel.”  
“Hi Thomas, hi Abel. My name is Emma.”  
“Are you my daddy’s girlfriend?” Thomas asked.  
“Well, aren’t you a smart cookie? Yes, you’re daddy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend.”  
“But boys, that doesn’t mean I don’t love your momma any less. It just means I love her too.”  
“I don’t get it,” Abel groaned.  
“Well boys,” Wendy explained, “a person’s heart has room for many people. Your daddy loves you, your mommy, your grandparents, and Emma.”  
“Oh.”  
“You’ll understand when you’re a little older,” Jax chuckled. “So Wendy, what’s for dinner?”  
“Pizza and breadsticks.”  
“My favorite!” they both shouted, running to the table.  
“Come on, Emma, I saved you a seat right between Abel and me.”

The five sat at the dinner table and talked about school, homework, bullies, and many other things before it was time for the children to go to bed. Then the adults brought out the whiskey, scary movies, cigarettes, and munched on the left-overs. Emma snuggled up to Jax on the couch and Wendy sat in her recliner while the haunted tale played across the screen. When she looked over at the closing credits, she chuckled to herself as she noticed they had fallen asleep. She covered them with the throw and excused herself to bed.

The next morning Thomas and Abel woke Emma and Jax. They wanted breakfast before school, so Emma offered to make pancakes and they shouted happily. Jax excused himself to the small balcony outside of the living room and Wendy came to join him for a smoke.

“I like her,” she chuckled.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“So what’s this trouble she’s in?”  
“Ex boyfriend, haven’t really figured him out yet other than he’s a massive pervert. Tigg found a receipt from an old video store with his name on it, shit ton of porn DVDs.”  
“He got a name?”  
“Brian Smith.”  
“I’ll do some digging. Pervert that big is bound to be on the radar for pedophilia.”  
“Daddy, daddy!” Abel giggled, coming out onto the porch.  
“Hey buddy, mom’s smoking. You know you’re not supposed to be out here when she’s doing that.”  
“I really like Emma.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, she smells really nice. Thomas thinks she sings pretty too.”  
“She’s singing?” he asked, stepping inside.  
“We were just kids when we fell in love,” she sang.

As Emma swayed from side to side while she flipped the pancakes, Jax felt his heart catch in his throat. Wendy noticed this and she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. She grabbed a plate and thanked his new girlfriend, before joining the boys at the table. Jax grabbed his pancakes and went to sit between his boys as Emma got comfortable beside Wendy. The bus was approaching as Jax rushed his boys off, putting their backpacks on their shoulders before heading out the door, leaving the girls to chat.

“He really likes you, the boys do too.”  
“They’re fantastic kids, Wendy. You both should be proud.”  
“It ain’t easy.”  
“I’ll bet not,” she chuckled, drinking her water.  
“Listen, I haven’t seen Jax this happy in…well, ever. I really like watching him when he’s with you, it’s good to see that smile.”  
“He makes me happy too. There’s a lot he does for me without me even asking.”  
“Well, I only ask that you don’t fuck it up. Lord knows what he’s been through and he don’t need more of it.”  
“I would never.”  
“Good, then we can be friends.”  
“Trust me, I wouldn’t want you on my heels.”  
“Looked me up?”  
“I used to push papers for the DA’s office. I still have old habits of researching people. Hard to break them.”  
“That’s alright,” she giggled.  
“Abel thinks you smell nice,” Jax chuckled, coming inside.  
“She does,” Wendy chuckled, cleaning the table. “That just a natural scent or your shampoo?”  
“I guess it’s just natural. Anyway, thank you for having us over, Wendy. Would you like some help with the dishes before we leave?”  
“No, I got it, you two head on out and get some rest. No matter how comfortable that couch is, it doesn’t beat the comfort of your own bed.”  
“Hey Wendy…thanks.”  
“Anytime, buddy.”

The two drove off in their own vehicles, both on their way to Emma’s house. Once there, the two stumbled beyond the door, stripping each other of their clothes. Emma was in her bra and jeans, while Jax was in just his jeans, before the two heard a crash from the backyard. Jax grabbed his gun from the drawer of the small table her snake cage sat on. She grabbed the baseball bat from her door and they approached the sliding glass door. A figure ran past them and Jax gave chase while Emma called 911.

They took off down the road and everyone came out of their houses as the comotion caught their attention. Jax was a very fast man, but somehow the figure was much faster than him. He came back to the house and realized the patrol car was missing as he sauntered up to Emma as she sat on the stairs. She had pulled his shirt on in case the cops came before he got back.

“You alright?”  
“No,” she sighed, her hands shaking.  
“Look, I know now may not be the ideal time, but maybe you should move.”  
“To where?”  
“I’m not sure, but I know I won’t let you be alone while you’re going through this.”  
“Are you asking if we can move in together?”  
“Well I-yeah,” he smiled.  
“That sounds great,” she smiled, “because I’ve been looking into three bedroom houses in a neighborhood similar to this.”  
“Three bedrooms?”  
“One for us, and one for each of the boys when they come to visit. Or we can make one their room with a bunkbed and the other can be a toy room.”  
“Have I told you ‘I love you?’”  
“Many times,” she giggled.  
“Missus Smith?” a cop asked entering the home.  
“Formerly Missus Smith. Currently Miss Berkshire.”  
“Miss Berkshire, my name is Detective Ross, this is Detective Winchester. We’re responding to a B&E. You mind telling us what happened?”  
“Well it’s on file that I have a restraining order against my ex-husband. I am also supposed to have protective detail on my house 24/7 until the threat dissipates but it appears they took a break?”  
“Unit 47 was assigned to your house this morning and we are looking into why he’s not here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, our records show he checked in with dispatch at 7:30 this morning.”  
“That can’t be right,” Jax groaned, walking out the front door.  
“And you are?”  
“Her boyfriend.”  
“Can you tell us where you were at 7:30 this morning, boyfriend?”  
“Between her legs,” he scoffed. “Come one, there’s no way a car was out here for three hours.”  
“You mind sharing this knowledge with the class or do we get to guess?”  
“No tire tracks, no oil spots, there ain’t even AC fluid on the road. If you had a guy sitting here with no shade in a patrol car for three hours, I’m willing to bet he would have turned on the AC at some point. Nobody was here.”  
“Thank you for that,” Winchester sighed, “we’ll make sure to report that back to the captain. In the meantime, I suggest the two of you find a safe place to stay.”  
“Don’t worry,” she called out, “we’re moving in together. I’ll have the perfect protection.”


	13. Something Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE STEPS ARE TAKEN

Kayla and Emma bit their lips as they watched the guys carry all the heavy boxes into the house. The sweat glistened on their muscles and brought warmth to both of their cores. Wendy giggled as she held the boys’ hands, walking them inside the new house.

“Excuse me ladies, I’m looking for two much more mature women. Have you seen them?”  
“Oh come on Wendy,” Emma giggled, “you had a child with him, you can’t tell me that’s not hot.”  
“The ship of hormones has passed my dock,” she chuckled.  
“Emma,” Abel called out, “Thomas said that daddy said that you said we have our own toy room?”  
“You guys sure do. Wanna come look at it?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Great! I haven’t painted it yet, but that’s going to be a surprise for you. Right now, I want you two to do something for me. I made a list asking you about all your favorite things; favorite colors, favorite animals, everything. I want you guys to answer as many of those questions as you can and the next time you come over, your room is going to look a lot different.”  
“Awesome!”  
“Thank you, Emma!” Thomas smiled, hugging her legs.  
“Hey guys,” Jax called out, “when you finish that list, how about we go out for dinner tonight?”  
“Where, daddy?”  
“Oh nowhere special. Just Chuck E. Cheese’s.”  
“Wow! We like you Emma!”  
“Why’s that?”  
“You make daddy way more fun.”

Everyone laughed as the boys ran off to their room and the girls started putting together the furniture and decorating the rooms. Kayla and Emma went to put together the bed in her and Jax’s room which was upstairs but down the hall far enough that the boys wouldn’t hear if they were having sex. As they finished the bed frame, Tigg brought in the mattress and smacked Kayla on the ass as she helped dress the bed.

“Okay you two,” Emma giggled, “best friend duties have been fulfilled for the day. Go screw in your own place.”  
“Gladly,” Tigg giggled, smacking Kayla’s ass once more.  
“See ya later, Emma,” she giggled.  
“Never knew you were such a matchmaker,” Jax chuckled, leaning against the door frame.  
“I have my moments. How are the boys?”  
“They crashed a couple of hours ago, Wendy tucked them into their sleeping bags before she left.”  
“Oh shit, I didn’t get a chance to thank her.”  
“She already said you’re welcome. Nice king size bed,” he smirked, closing the door behind him.  
“I thought so. It looked sturdy.”  
“Wanna find out?”

Jax came to hover over Emma as she lay back on their new bed, his lips coming to trace her jawline. She moaned at the sensation and rolled her head back against the pillows. He pushed her shirt up and moaned when he found there was no bra beneath. His fingers traced her curves as she attempted to remove her shirt, but it got stuck on her wrists. He noticed her struggle and decided to use it like a rope, weaving it over each wrist until her hands were practically cuffed together. He pulled her arms above her head by the binding and instructed her not to move.

She lay still against the soft fabric of their new sheets and gasped as she felt the cool air lick over her heated slit, as her pants and underwear had now been removed. His lips brushed against her navel, dragging themselves over her delicate flesh, and she groaned with pleasure. His tongue pressed against her clit and she moaned loudly at the sensation. She could feel the heat of her core as his head began to swirl with his tongue, a mess of blonde hair fell against her abdomen. His hands squeezed her thighs as he brought them to lay flat on the bed, inserting his tongue between her lips. She was his to torment however he saw fit and she liked it.

“Get on all fours.”  
“Like this,” she asked rolling to a doggy-style position.  
“No,” he commanded. “Down.”

She was bent in such a way that her ass was high in the air and her chest was pressed hard into the mattress. She gasped as his calloused hand came to stroke her right ass cheek as he nipped the left one. His fingers slid into her with ease and her face went straight into the pillow. He watched as her shoulders tensed and her breathing quickened. He then removed his two soaking digits before rolling so he could lay beneath her. His tongue dove back into her as she remained in the position he instructed her to lay in. She then stiffened as his index finger was inserted into her ass.

“Uhm, Jax..”  
“It’s alright, doll.”  
“I’ve never-”  
“I know. Don’t focus on that, focus on this,” he whispered before licking over her clit once again.  
“Fuck, that feels so good.”  
“You like this?” he asked, licking her again before slowly pumping his finger.  
“Oh my god!”  
“That’s right. You like having to hold still for me, don’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I can feel how hot you are on my tongue, baby. I know you like this,” he moaned, inserting a second finger. “I am gonna fuck that pretty little ass of yours tonight and you are going to like it.”  
“Jax, I’m so close.”  
“I know, and it’s okay. You can cum on my mouth if you want to.”  
“Oh, god.”  
“I like the way you taste.”

His fingers were pumping in and out of her ass as his tongue swirled around her throbbing nub. She was starting to sweat from the heat between her thighs. Using his other had to massage her clit, Jax dipped his tongue into her pussy once more and she could not help it. The floodgates were opened and he lapped up every ounce of fluid she poured into his mouth from the pleasure. He shifted from beneath her, wiping off his fingers with a baby wipe he brought in from the boys’ overnight bags. He was positioned at her rear and she felt so very nervous.

“It’s alright,” he whispered, reassuringly.  
“Is it gonna hurt?”  
“No, I brought some lube for your first time. Silicone based so you won’t absorb it and it’ll make this very easy for you.”  
“How-”  
“It’s like a secret handshake,” he explained. “I just gotta find the right way to play with you first so you can relax.”  
“Can we turn on some music?”  
“Anything you need,” he smiled.

Jax got up from the bed for a moment to turn on the stereo. Ed Sheeran’s song Make It Rain came on and he came to stand behind her once more. He dripped the lubricant onto his fingers and massaged it onto her backside. His hands came to caress up her back, delicately, as he leaned over her, before undoing her restraints. He kissed her earlobe before nibbling on the sensitive skin, bringing goosebumps to her back. His hands caressed her waist as she breathed heavily, enjoying his touch. Then she felt it, his tip pressing at her hole.

“You ready?”  
“Yes,” she gasped.

Jax slowly pushed himself inside her and she gasped. Her head fell into the pillow and her teeth bit down on the soft material. Jax felt her tense against him, so he reached down to roll her clit under his fingers again. That was the secret handshake he needed because once her mind focused on that, he was able to insert all seven inches of himself. His mouth fell agape at the tightness of her backside wrapped around his girth. Then, after one pump, she moaned louder than she ever had before and Jax mentally patted himself on the back.

“Oh my god,” she moaned.  
“I told you you’d like it.”  
“Don’t-”  
“Oh, I won’t. You feel too fucking good on my cock.”  
“God, yes.”  
“You like when I talk dirty?”  
“JAx,” she moaned, her voice an octave higher.  
“Oooh, you’re making all kinds of new sounds for me tonight, doll.”  
“Fuuck!”  
“You can’t talk, can you?”  
“Nuh uh.”  
“Come on, baby,” he play-begged. “I wanna hear you say something.”  
“P-Please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please fuck me harder.”

Jax chuckled and happily obliged to the woman’s request. His thrusts became more powerful and he even slapped her ass a couple times. Her nails dug into the bedsheets before Jax placed his hands on hers, interlacing their fingers. She moaned his name over and over again as he pounded into her ass, stretching her to accommodate him much easier next time.

“Jax!”  
“Fuck! Louder, baby. What’s the point of a sound proof room if you don’t scream?”  
“Oh my god, cum in me, daddy!”  
“That’s it!”  
“Cum in my ass daddy, please!”  
“Oh fuck! Emma!”  
“Jackson!” she screamed.

That was all it took. The sound of his full name on her lips pushed him over the edge as he pumped every last ounce of his white, hot seed into her ass. She too met a powerful release beneath him, causing her legs to give out. The two fell onto the bed, Jax on top of her, as they rode out their highs. He continued thrusting, using his knees as the propelling force that pushed him further. Once they had rejoined earth, Jax helped Emma into the tub so she could rest and clean up. He threw on a pair of boxers before going to check on his boys. They were both sound asleep in their tent, so he knew their sound proofing worked.

“Did we wake them?”  
“Nah,” he groaned, climbing into the tub, “they are out like lights.”  
“I’m sorry they don’t have beds yet.”  
“Don’t worry about it, they like the tent. Tomorrow I’ll go get them an air mattress. How ya feeling?”  
“Well, I’ve never personally been high, but this is pretty close to what a couple of my patients have described.”  
“A little dizzy?”  
“A little.”  
“Alright, I’ll help ya get ready for bed.”

Once Jax was clean, he hopped out and threw on his lounge pants before coming to kneel behind Emma. He grabbed her sponge and dragged the sudsy object across her chest, up her arms, and down her back. He watched as she relaxed beneath him and smiled to himself. As soon as she was clean, he grabbed her a night gown from her suitcase and slid it over her body. He brushed her hair for her, detangling her black sex hair before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to bed.

“Emma?” he whispered once an hour had passed. “You asleep?”  
Silence

He sighed happily, crawling out of bed to head to the living room. As he sat on the white couch he looked around and felt at peace with his surroundings. He smiled as he picked up the phone and dialed his best friend’s number. After two rings, he answered. Jax laughed at the moans from the other end of the call.

“What’s up?”  
“Tigg, you’re seriously taking this call during sex?”  
“Oh fuck, daddy!” Kayla moaned.  
“Daddys on the phone right now, sweetheart.”  
“I guess you and I are a lot alike,” he chuckled.  
“Did you call for a reason, Jacky?”  
“Yeah, I ugh-I’m about to do something. This is very important and it’s a huge deal...and I need your help.”  
“Sounds scary.”  
“Maybe even dangerous.” he trailed off for a moment. “I’m gonna ask her to marry me.”


	14. Heavy News

“Hey, boys,” Jax whispered, waking his sons.  
“Daddy? Why is it dark out?”  
“I know I woke ya up early, guys. I’m sorry but I really need some help. You two get dressed and we’re taking Emma’s car to go shopping.”

The boys were quiet as they pulled on their jeans and t-shirts. Jax tied the laces to their boots and went to buckle them in their booster seats in Emma’s back seat. Right on que, Tigg and Kayla showed up to the house. Kayla smiled and gave Jax a hug before Tigg. He chuckled and made a comment about not getting sappy before he and the boys were off to the jewelry store.

“What do you think boys?”  
“Daddy, they all look the saaaame,” Thomas groaned. “I’m hungryyyy.”  
“I know buddy, me too. I promise we’ll get some breakfast after this.”  
“I like the pink one,” Abel smiled.  
“That’s called rose gold,” the saleswoman smiled, “your son has excellent taste.”  
“You’re right, he really does. The opal teardrop will look great on her hand too. How much?”  
“$926.35.”  
“Alright, I’ve been saving up for a car, but she’s worth it.”

Meanwhile, back at the house, Emma woke up to an empty bed. She went to check on the boys down the hall and saw they weren’t there. She sighed and went to call Jax when she heard a commotion downstairs. She looked over the banister and relaxed when she saw Kayla and Tigg on her couch.

“What are you guys doing here?”  
“Surprise!” Kayla shouted. “I am taking you on a shopping trip today and Tigg is our personal chauffeur.”  
“Is that so?” she chuckled.  
“Don’t get too carried away, but yeah.”  
“Well where’s Jax and his boys?”  
“Breakfast date, just them. I guess he wanted a little one-on-one today.”  
“Alright, let me get dressed.”

Emma slid into some jeans and took one of Jax’s old t-shirts and tied it above her hip bone on the right side, revealing her skin just a bit. She poured some coffee into her hydro flask and grabbed a pair of sunglasses before heading out. Kayla talked her into buying a white concepto victoria dress. They then went to get their hair styled and Emma got her hair styled with long waves. They got mani pedis and even got their makeup done. Emma wore pink lipstick and a light greyish brown soft, smokey eye. Kayla paid for everything aside from the dress and even bought lunch.

“What is this for?” she asked, munching her salad. “Did I miss a work memo or something?”  
“Just needed a girls day.”  
“Jax just texted me. He wants me to dress nice tonight.”  
“What for?”  
“He said he wants to take me on a date. Looks like I’m breaking out that new dress tonight.”  
“Yeah,” she smiled.  
“Everything okay? You look like you’re struggling to say something over there.”  
“Just that you guys look great together. Don’t worry about the boys, Tigg and I will watch them.”  
“Yeah,” he smiled, clearing his throat.  
“You guys are acting so strange.”

“Hey,” Jax smiled, coming to kiss his girlfriend. “Where were you guys? You missed some awesome grilled cheese sandwiches, if I do say so myself.”  
“Kayla needed a girl’s day. How was your breakfast date with the boys?”  
“It was awesome!” Abel shouted. “I drew you a picture.”  
“Wow, this is really great, Abel. Is this me and your daddy?”  
“Yeah! And there’s a heart in the middle because he loves you and you love him.”  
“Go get dressed,” he smiled. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

She giggled when her phone dinged with a text from Jax. She looked down to see a different car sitting outside of her house. She thanked Tigg and Kayla for watching his boys before walking outside and her jaw dropped. Jax trimmed his beard and combed his hair back before picking her up for their date. He donned a deep blue suit with a black tie to match his black shoes. His eyes crinkled with a smile as he stood by the black mustang.

“New car?”  
“It’s Tigg’s. He’s letting me borrow it for the night. You ready?”  
“Yes,” she smiled.

He held the door open for her not only in the car but also at the restaurant, and even pulled out the chair for her. They ordered lobster and steak with baked potatoes and Jax even ordered a bottle of champagne. It was such a romantic dinner of them just talking and enjoying each other’s company. He asked if she’d like to dance and she agreed. As the two swayed from side to side, holding one another close, she noticed Jax was tense.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Everything is perfect.”  
“I feel like I’m missing something, Jax.”  
“No, everything is alright I just-”  
“Just what?”  
“I just can’t believe what I’m about to ask you.”  
“Jax?”

Right there in the middle of the dance floor, Jackson Nathaniel Teller got down on one knee and opened the little white box in his pocket. Emma backed away, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, open with surprise. She looked at the rose gold ring as it sat in the white fabric and back at Jax who looked like he was about to fall apart, his smile the only thing holding him back from running.

“I have never been scared in my whole life,” he explained, “but when I’m with you I feel a whole other kind of fear. I fear so much when we are together. I fear hurting you, I fear scaring you, but most of all, I fear losing you. So today I ask you to never let me lose you. Emmilia Iliza Berkshire, will you make me the luckiest bastard in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?”  
“Jax,” she sniffled. “Yes, of course. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Tears streamed down both their cheeks as Jax rose to his feet, wrapping her in a warm hug and spinning as the crowd cheered. He kissed her lips, damp with tears of joy, and placed the ring on her finger, a perfect fit. She hugged him against her and they looked around the room, everyone was crying happily. The two laughed and Jax waved at a couple guests who gave him a thumbs up. One patron even paid for their meal.

When the happy couple arrived home, Kayla, Tigg, Thomas, and Abel screamed with congratulations. Emma picked up Thomas on her hip and Jax grabbed Abel. The children gave them both hugs and they even started to cry. The adults explained what happy tears are just before Wendy came to pick up the boys, completely unaware as to what had happened. When Emma explained, she even asked if Wendy would be a bridesmaid, Kayla was obviously her maid of honor. She agreed before congratulating the happy couple and taking the boys home. Tigg brought Jax out to the back porch with some heavy news.

“You’re needed back at the club,” he sighed.  
“What, the night club?”  
“SAMCRO.”  
“No.”  
“Jakcy-”  
“Don’t ‘Jacky’ me. I’m done.”  
“You and I both know that ain’t true. With how you’re handling the Brian situation, you still got it in your blood.”  
“Fine. What’s going on?”  
“‘Nother crew trying to take our spot.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“It’s true. They even came to the nightclub and roughed up a couple of the girls.”  
“What?”  
“I took care of it, don’t worry.”  
“Then why can’t you handle this?”  
“I’m not the one they’re tearing down Charming for.”  
“They’re asking for me?”  
“If I remember correct their words were ‘Irish, murdering, mother-fucking, dickhead.”  
“Alright, alright,” he groaned. “I’ll stop in tomorrow. Make the call.”

Jax turned to look at Emma as she and Kayla smiled at the ring on her finger. He looked at her, memorizing every last detail of her face as if he was about to die. She turned and saw him brooding over the railing and came to comfort the sulking brick wall he was. Her hands ran up his chest and she kissed him softly, but he returned the kiss with passion. It felt like he was saying goodbye and for all he knew, he was.

“Emma-” he stuttered.  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“I gotta- remember the gang I ran?”  
“Yeah, Sons.”  
“Well, I got-I’m sorry, I can’t.”  
“Jax!”  
“What I’m about to do-you won’t like it.”  
“What is it?”  
“I gotta go to the club tomorrow and-I might have to kill somebody.”


	15. How Do We Get In?

The next morning, just before the sun rose, she felt Jax stir behind her. She sat up to get dressed and he tried to have her lie back down, but she was relentless. He finally admitted defeat as she got dressed. They rode his motorcycle and he sighed at the feeling of her arms around his waist. A million things were running through his head as he made the trip back. When he parked, he slowly took off his helmet and looked at the building. Emma took his hand and he walked in, forcing a smile on his face.

“Who ordered the Irish bastard?”  
“Jax?”  
“Hey, Chibs. How ya doing man?”  
“Good, aside from a kick in the face.”  
“New guys do that to ya?”  
“Yeah, I’m alright though. You should see them. And who is this lovely lady on your arm?”  
“Yes. Chibs, I would like you to meet Emma, my fiance.”  
“Jacky?”  
“Does everyone call you that?” she giggled.  
“Since I was eight.”  
“Nice to meet you, Chibs.”  
“The pleasure is all mine,” he chuckled, kissing her hand. “She doesn’t know, does she?”  
“I looked up his arrest record but I don’t know what hasn’t been reported.”  
“I’ll get ya a bottle, something strong.”

The trio headed back to Jax’s old office and shot the bull while they waited on Tigg, Nero, and Happy. Once everyone was in, they talked long and hard about what was going on. Almost as if it were planned, one of the assholes from the rival gang kicked in the office door. Instantly, Jax shoved Emma behind him, her back hitting the wall hard. He took a shot to the jaw that spun him around. He grabbed his knuckles out of his pocket and threw another punch, ripping flesh from the guy’s face. Another guy came in and went to attack Emma, but Chibs tossed him on the ground before stomping his face in. Blood splattered from the guy’s broken teeth and landed on her shirt.

Suddenly, there was silence. Jax looked at his friends and nodded before they dragged the bodies away. He pulled a rag out of the desk and sauntered over to the mirror. He wasn’t too bad, just a busted lip and bruised jaw. His eyes panned to the right and he noticed Emma behind him, completely still. He turned to face her, his back against the wall as he slid to the floor. His arms came to rest on his knees before he spoke.

“This is who I am,” he groaned, wiping the blood from his face, “a murderous monster! I am the leader of a group of outlaws and that is who I always will be. No matter what I do, no matter how far I go, this is me.”  
“Jax,” she sighed, crawling towards him, “you’re right. You have committed murder, and you have done monsterous things, but you are no monster. You are a kind, caring father to two boys who adore you, you are a great friend to many, and you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. You care for others more than you care for yourself and you put their needs ahead of yours. Jax, you are anything but a monster and I am glad to stand beside you as your wife.”  
“Come here,” he sighed, pulling her in for a kiss.

She smiled against his lips and he returned the smile. When she pulled away, she took the rag and started cleaning his lip for him. She then peeled off her shirt, not wanting the blood on her. Jax took her hand and led her to another office, everyone looking at the amazing body she had. He liked the way they looked at her, knowing she belonged to him. Once they were in the office, he opened a cabinet that contained a couple shirts and his old vest. He handed her a shirt and pulled on the vest. When the pair joined the group again, the first guy who busted through the door was waking up.

“The other guy?”  
“Didn’t make it.”  
“So, what to do with you? I mean we could kill you, but what fun would that be? Chibs, you got a smoke?”  
“Here you go, boss.”  
“Boss?” the guy gasped.  
“Oh, you didn’t know?” he chuckled. “Yeah, you attacked the boss of the Sons of Anarchy, bud. You got a name?”  
“Davey. Look I had no idea it was you-”  
“Shut the fuck up. Look, since you’re scared, I’ll cut ya a deal. Tell me who your boss is, where he is, and I’ll let you go.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Oooh,” they all chuckled.  
“Bad answer my friend,” Chibs chuckled, stepping away.

Jax was silent as he approached the squirming man tied to the chair. He came to stand behind him and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. He whispered his question on more time in his ear, teeth gritted. When the guy refused again, Jax put his cigarette out in the guy’s right eye. He screamed in pain and even started to shake from how much it hurt.

“I’m a chain smoker,” he chuckled, “so I’ll take another cigarette, Chibs.”  
“This one’s already lit.”  
“I hope I get to finish it.”  
“Wait!” the guy cried. “Wait, wait, wait. Please.”  
“Start talking.”  
“I don’t know his name. He gives us letters in our mail boxes as our orders. I’ve never seen him, but other people have. He goes by Reaper and Smokes is his second in command.”  
“Where are they?” Jax shouted.  
“They work out of a strip club called Sensations. That’s all I know. Please, please let me go.”  
“What does he need to do for the eye, doc?” Nero asked.  
“Antibiotic drops,” she replied, unphased. “If you’re lucky it’s cauterized and won’t get infected.”  
“And if you ever, put her in danger again, next time it’ll be your balls I burn.”

The guy took off running and the crew laughed. Emma, however, had never been so turned on in her life. Jax noticed this and brought her to his office as the guys left to find out about the club. He sat back in his chair and she climbed to straddle him, their lips hard against one another. His hands came to rest on her ass as she ripped his shirt in half. He brought her to lay back on the desk as he unzipped her skirt effortlessly. Without hesitation, he slammed inside her.

“Jax,” she moaned.  
“Talk to me, baby.”  
“You’re so fucking sexy.”  
“Yeah? You liked that?”  
“Oh fuck, yes. I like watching you take control.”  
“Say my name.”  
“Jax.”  
“Nuh uh.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Oh hell yeah.”

The guys came back and could hear what was going on in his office, thanks to the door being broken off. They chuckled and decided to wait outside. The glass to his office breaking made them flinch, but the moans reassured them everything was okay. Meanwhile, Jax had lifted Emma onto his crotch as he stood up, fucking her while standing. The glass broke from his back falling against the window.

“You’re bleeding,” she moaned.  
“I’m alright,” he chuckled. “Oh fuck, you’re close. I feel you getting tighter.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Say it.”  
“Fuck me, daddy.”  
“Fuck!” he moaned, spanking her ass.

He brought her back to the desk, thrusting into her with every ounce of strength he had left. She screamed his name in pleasure as she reached her climax, Jax soon following. He removed his shirt to use as a cleanup rag and they chuckled at the mess. The two were kissing once more when a knock at the door startled them. Jax looked up to see his guys giving him a ‘I-Know-What-You-Did’ smirk.

“Alright guys, get outta here,” he chuckled.  
“She’s a good one, Jacky.”  
“Thanks,” she smiled.  
“Tigg, what’d you find out?”  
“Reaper’s strip club, Sensations. I think I found a way in. They rotate the dancers every two weeks so they can send the girls to get pregnancy and STD tests. Reaper picks a girl every Friday to bring to his private room, we’re not sure what for, but they spend under an hour in there before he takes her home with a new driver every week.”  
“When’s the next rotation?”  
“This Friday.”  
“Now all we need is a girl.”  
“Why not Kayla?” Emma suggested. “She used to be an exotic dancer before she was a nurse.”  
“That might work.”  
“I’ll go talk to her,” Tigg sighed.


	16. It's All My Fault

“I’m not so sure about this,” Kayla sighed.  
“I’m right beside you,” Emma replied, tightening her straps.  
“Shake that ass, baby,” Tigg chuckled, kissing her cheek.  
“Enjoy the show.”  
“If anything happens to you-”  
“Jax, I’m just a waitress. I’ll be okay.”  
“Come back to me.”  
“Always.”

The girls entered the club through the back entrance and Kayla went to put on her costume while Emma grabbed a serving tray. She was fine with a couple guys smacking her ass, but Jax had to hide his anger under the bill of his baseball cap. Tigg sat in the front row for Kayla’s dance under the name Diamond, and she of course gave him a bit of a lap dance. Emma walked over to Jax and served him his whiskey, neat.

Everything was running smoothly as a guy in a security t-shirt watched Kayla with hawk-like eyes. As her set finished, the guy walked into a hidden office door. Jax texted Tigg before finishing his drink and heading out to the parking lot. He walked around to the dumpster and yanked off his jumpsuit, revealing a nice suit underneath. He tossed the disguise in the trash before jumping in the driver side of the SUV and pulling in front of the club. Imagine his surprise when both Kayla and Emma got in the backseat. He gritted his teeth as the security guy, he assumed was Smokes, climbed in the passenger seat.

“Dan?”  
“Dan called in sick,” he replied.  
“We didn’t get the call.”  
“Maybe he’s just playing hookie. Where we heading?”  
“Just hit the home button on the GPS and follow it.”

Jax did as he was told and drove off. He followed the road all the way to the edge of Charming and parked in front of a modern mansion tucked away in the hills. He was instructed to wait in the parking lot and the driver offered him a cigarette. He took it before Emma got out, nervously. He watched as both the girls and the security guard entered the house.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he whispered, calling Tigg.  
“Hey, I’m on my way. Chibs and Nero are in the SUV behind me.”  
“This is bad,” he groaned.  
“Jax, we got her. You need to stay calm.”

The girls were given two appletinis and they scoffed. Smokes chuckled and went up the stairs. They set their drinks down immediately and texted Jax from Emma’s phone that she kept hidden in her bra.

-We are okay.  
-You sure? I can come in right now  
-Don’t blow it, Jacky. This may be your one chance to get this guy. Don’t want to scare him off.

The creaking from above them caused Emma to stuff her phone back in her bra. They grabbed their drinks and went to sit on the white couch quickly. They started playing with each other’s hair and acting like they were excited to be there. When the footsteps reach the end of the staircase, a familiar voice echoed in Emma’s ears.

“Hello, ladies.”  
“Hi,” Kayla smiled. “My name is Diamond and this is Chastity.”  
“Lovely to meet you.”

Emma turned to face the man that stood before her in his white tux. The scar on his right cheek was a dead give away, as well as the demon tattoo that stuck out just above his dress shirt. She had horror written all over her face and he smiled evilly. Kayla recognized him as well, but they were at a loss as of what to say.

“Smokes, why don’t you get to know Diamond and Chastity and I will head upstairs?”  
“I’m fine here,” she replied with a feeble voice.  
“Oh, are you?”  
“Yes, if you don’t mind mister…?”  
“Call me Reaper.”  
“Reaper,” she forced a smile.  
“Well, turns out I do mind. You can come willingly or I can make you.”

She turned to look out the window and saw Jax watching in horror. She swallowed her fear and mustered the courage to take his clammy hand. He led her up the stairs and locked the door behind him. She backed away, horrified, but it seemed as though Brian didn’t recognize her. He probably didn’t she never dressed this way with this much makeup.

Tigg and the boys pulled into the driveway and more security came pouring out of the house. The boys wrestled with the guards as Jax and Tigg ran inside. Kayla screamed and Tigg went to kick the door down. He was enraged to see Smokes had her by the neck. He grabbed his arm and bit down, forcing his hand open, before spinning it around, breaking every inch of his forearm. He kicked the guy in the chest before taking a punch to the face, Kayla curling up in the corner.

Jax ran up the stairs and was shocked to hear how silent it was. He slinked along the hallway walls, listening intently. He tried to pick up any sound, any at all, but there was nothing. He groaned and tried a second hallway while “Reaper” approached Emma.

“How you doing, Emma?”  
“Brian.”  
“You look good.”  
“Can’t say the same for you.”  
“So, you’re a SAMCRO girl now?”  
“And you’re a punk ass wannabe gangster.”  
“You’ll not talk to me that way!” he shouted, smacking her across the face which forced her to the floor.  
“Jax!” she screamed.  
“What?”  
“That’s right,” she giggled. “I’m fucking the leader.”  
“You whore!”

His Liberace shoes made forceful contact with her stomach. She screamed in pain as his foot made contact with the side of her face. As she lay there on the floor, she was reminded of all the times during their marriage that he would hit her. She remembered begging for her life as he aimed a gun at her head while he raped her. She remembered how weak she was with him. Then she remembered Jax. She remembered how she felt when he was with her and found a new strength. She looked up and saw a fire poker on the ground. She waited for a kick in the stomach and leaped with the force towards the poker. She then rolled on her back and hit him in the side with it, the curved end sticking in his skin. She got up and ran to the door, unlocking it to scream for Jax. He heard her just as Brian covered her mouth and tossed her down. He stabbed the fire poker in her thigh, pinning her to the floor before he leapt out the window. Jax kicked the door down and saw Emma on the floor, the weapon sticking out from her leg.

“Emma!”  
“He ran out the window!”  
“I don’t give a shit! What do I do?”  
“You have to pull it out of the wood without pulling it out of me.”  
“Oh shit, Jax!” Tigg called out.  
“The fucker jumped out the window.”  
“I don’t see nothing. Come on, get her in the SUV, we’ll take her to the hospital.”  
“You’ll be okay, Emma.”

“What do we got?” a doctor asked.  
“Doctor Smith,” the nurse replied.  
“Hang on, Emma.”  
“Is she going to be okay?” Jax asked.  
“She’s lost a lot of blood. We think the poker may have punctured a fatal artery.”

She was lifted onto a stretcher once they arrived at the ER and Jax chased after her. She was rolled into surgery immediately and Jax was held back by security. He punched one in the face before Chibs and Tigg had to pull him off. He ran outside and Wendy’s car pulled into the parking lot. She went to comfort him and he fell into her arms crying, causing them both to fall against the concrete.

“It’s my fault,” he sobbed. “It’s all my fault.”

She brushed his hair with her fingers, fighting back every tear as she rocked him from side to side. She looked to the sky as if asking God for help as the tears finally broke the surface. He cried into her chest, realizing her put her life in danger and smacked the ground in anger as he sobbed. Tigg went to check on Kayla as she had sprained an ankle and lost a lot of oxygen while she was being choked. Chibs leaned against the brick wall and buried his face in his hands and Nero came to kneel beside Jax, patting his back in support.


	17. Bachelor/Bachelorette Party

“Mr. Teller?” the doctor called out.  
“Yeah,” he gasped.  
“She’s stable. Her thigh has some very severe nerve damage and she may need some help walking, but only time will tell.”  
“Can I go see her?”  
“Yes, she was sleeping but she should be okay by now.”  
“Thank you. Wendy I-”  
“Go, I got the boys.”  
“Thank you.”

He sulked to the recovery room and chuckled when he saw all the flowers. She looked fine, aside from the cuts and bruises on her face, until he saw the massive gauze bandage around her thigh. He ran his fingers through his hair struggling with what to say. Finally, he decided to turn his back and walk out.

“Don’t you dare walk out on me,” she called out. That sweet voice brought his heart such joy.  
“You’re awake,” he chuckled.  
“How are you?”  
“No, how are you?”  
“I’m in a hospital where they can fix anything that goes wrong on my end. How are you?”  
“Shaken. You-this-”  
“Is not your fault. I was asked to go to the mansion and I said yes.”  
“But it’s because of my crew.”  
“So? Jax, look at this ring. Every time you look at this I want you to remember that I am committed to you, no matter what.”  
“I can’t hurt you.”  
“You won’t. Trust me when I trust you,” she smiled, holding his hand.  
“Woah,” Kayla laughed, wheeling her chair into the room. “Who ordered the whole damn florist?”  
“Perks of being a well-respected doctor.”  
“Only flowers I got were the ones from Tigg.”  
“I asked the nurse to take some to you. Honestly these girls don’t listen.”  
“Hey, Jax.”  
“Hey, how ya doing?”  
“Better.”  
“I’m really sorry about-”  
“Hey, I offered, right? Don’t worry about it. Doc says we’ll both be able to stand at the altar for the wedding.”  
“You should get some sleep, babe.”  
“Alright,” he sighed, laying on the couch in her room.  
“I meant in your own bed.”  
“Nope. Got everything I need right here. Bathroom, TV, somewhere to sleep, cafeteria and vending machines, closet for my clothes, we’re all good.”  
“Alright,” she giggled. “Is Tigg bringing the wedding book by?”  
“Yeah, he’s gonna get some sleep before coming back.”  
“Good, now head back to your room before they think you’re skipping out on the bill.”

The next morning, Jax came to lay in the hospital bed with Emma, she cuddled up to him as they ate breakfast and watched old cartoons. He played with her hair as she fell asleep on his chest and he too fell into a nice nap. A couple of the nurses came by and took pictures to develop for her office. When she woke up, Kayla rolled in with a magazine full of wedding dresses. Jax excused himself so the girls could look while he and Tigg went shopping for suits for them and the boys.

Once all their purchases had been made, Emma called Jax to let him know she was being discharged. He went to pick her up and was surprised when she stood out of the wheelchair. He helped her into the passenger seat of the car before they headed home after sending his boys back to Wendy. Once they got home, Jax carried her bridal style to their bedroom, not even breaking a sweat.

“I can walk, you know.”  
“Yeah, I know. Listen, I got to head back to the club and help them set up for the dancers.”  
“More strippers?”  
“They bring in more guys which brings in more revenue for us.”  
“Okay, okay,” she giggled. “Just let me know if anything happens.”  
“I won’t let it,” he smiled. “Kayla should be here in a little while. You gonna be okay on your own?”  
“Yes, Dr. Teller.”  
“Oooh, sounds sexy. Love ya.”  
“Love you too.”

Their routine was set in place of Jax working late nights and Emma working long days, both pouring every dime they had into the wedding. They were now three days away from the wedding date and Emma had just found the perfect dress when she realized Jax hadn’t had a bachelor party. She called Kayla to ask for a change of plans for her bachelorette party and the next day Emma went to the club to surprise Jax with dinner since he was going to be there all night. She knocked on his office door and he happily let her in, leaving the door open. As the two enjoyed the meatloaf she made, a skinny blonde, booby thing bounced into the office, coming to sit on his desk.

“Hiya!” she giggled.  
“You must be Daisy,” he sighed, scooting away from her. “Could you get off my desk, please?”  
“Why?”  
“Because his fiance doesn’t like women hitting on him,” Emma groaned.  
“Oh, this is the little twink the guys have been talking about?”  
“What’d you call me?” she asked, squaring up with her.  
“Alright ladies,” Jax interjected. “Emma, thank you for my dinner. Why don’t you go home and get some rest before your bachelorette party tomorrow?”  
“Bye, whore.”

Emma swallowed her pride and started to head home. As she got in her car, however, she watched as Daisy kissed Jax right on the mouth, his hands instantly moving to push her off. Emma didn’t let him see that she saw the stripper kiss her fiance. Jax shoved her out of his office and stomped outside as his girlfriend drove off.

Night had fallen by the time he explained everything that happened to his buddies and they all agreed that he should tell her. Jax was sitting in a chair outside of the club, sipping a beer, when her car peeled in, kicking up some gravel as she parked. He stood up, shocked, and raised his hands as she came at him with a bat. She didn’t swing though. No, instead, she had a question in mind.

“Where is she?”  
“Inside on the pole.”  
“Stay.”

She was beyond pissed and his friends were laughing but they all looked in through the windows, desperate to see what this goody-two-shoes doctor would do. The skinny blonde was spinning around the pole and Emma stomped her way over to the DJ booth. She shoved the guy out of the way and changed the song to Hinder’s Strip Tease. The song change didn’t seem to phase the whore so Emma stripped her jacket and revealed she was in a stripper’s dress. It had no straps, was made of leather, and stopped at mid-thigh with some cut-outs all along the sides. She grabbed a headset and approached the stage, still wielding a bat.

“You ain't no Madonna,” she sang, coming to wiggle down the pole, “no you ain't no pop queen. You're just a prima donna suckin' off the paparazzi. Gotta shake that ass 'cause we know you can't sing. You think that you're the real deal. You're nothin' but a strip tease!”  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“Strip tease!” she sang, pointing the bat at Daisy.  
“Who-oh, you’re the girl who thinks you’re going to marry Jax.”  
“I am marrying Jax!”  
“In your dreams, skank. He wants a real woman, not some thug wannabe.”  
“How’s this for a wannabe?”

She swung the bat and blew out her knee cap and everyone in the bar gasped in both shock and arousement. The guys came in from inside as Daisy grabbed Emma by the dress and yanked her down. Once she was on the ground, Daisy started pulling her hair. This didn’t phase her and Emma brought her fist into the stripper’s face. She was able to roll her onto her stomach and straddle her back, tangling her fingers in the whore’s messy hair. She slammed her face into the stage and Tigg had to intervene. He pulled Emma off and she kicked and screamed, desperately wanting to fuck her up even more, but when she was in her fiance’s arms, she calmed down immediately. He spun her around, an amused smile on his face, and kissed her passionately.

“That was sexy.”  
“Sit down,” she commanded.  
“Yes, ma’am,” she smirked, nodding his head to the right.

She tossed the headset to the side and the DJ changed to the song I’m N Luv (Wit A Stripper) as she pushed him back against the chair. He cocked his head to the side and extended his arms on either side of the back of the chair. She took the stage and wrapped her right hand around the pole behind her, leaning against it. Her hips rolled as her left hand traced down her thigh to her knee. Her eyes hooded over as she looked at him through her lashes and she noticed his boys started watching too. It aroused him as they came to pat his shoulder in approval, everyone knowing she was his. She turned and flipped into an invert, facing away from Jax and her dress slid up a bit, showing the sexy lingerie on her ass. Her legs wrapped around the pole and she began spinning, caressing her body sexually.

Suddenly, the record scratched and Dirty started to play, the lights went out and some blue, green, and purple spot lights circled the room before falling on the stage. Jax laughed as the boys brought Tigg to sit beside him before Kayla came to take the stage beside Emma. The rest of the boys came to sit as the rest of the dancers stood beside the girls, following their lead.

“My bachelor party?” he chuckled  
“Emma’s idea,” Tigg chuckled. “Had no idea about Kayla though.”  
“Let’s enjoy the ride boys!” Chibs laughed.

Chairs came to the stage and Emma led the girls in one of the sexiest chair dances he had ever seen. They leaned forward and grabbed their ankles before flinging their hair back as they arched their bodies. They then leaned back and used the floor for support as one leg came to hitch on the other at the knee before their legs shot straight up. They spread their legs in a V For Victory pose, closed their legs quickly, then repeated the move two more times. They then came to stand, maneuvering the chair to rest between their legs as they swayed their hips from side to side, bringing themselves to sit.

Emma unzipped her dress and Jax was almost drooling at the sight. Her black leather outfit hugged her body perfectly as the crisscrosses in the back barely hid her rose vine that curved up her waist on the right side. The tassels on either side of her hips twirled around as she spun her hips before kicking the chair away. The guys whistled as the girls approached them and normally, they weren’t allowed to touch the dancers, but Jax had his hands all over Emma. She moaned at his rough fingers as they gripped her thighs as she repeated her hip rolls against his lap, her ass grinding against his crotch.

Before he could untie her outfit, she pushed off of him and left him leaning forward, desperate for more of her. Their sex life had been nonexistant since the incident with Brian, especially since she wanted to hold off for the wedding night, but tonight Jax was being pushed to his limits. Kayla came to dance against Emma to arouse both their partners and decided to take it one step further. Kayla’s fingers tangled in her friend’s hair before placing a sloppy kiss against her lips.

“Whoo!” Jax and Tigg hollered, clapping in approval.

When the girls parted they faced their back to the group, standing with feet shoulder width apart and bending to grab their ankles. As they slid up seductively, their hands traced the insides of their thighs, dusting over their cores as their hair came flying back as they arched up before climbing the poles to freestyle. Emma hung in a hook position with one arm and leg on the pole and the other off as she spun around. The song came to a close and the lights went out as the guys cheered, each of them needing a cold shower.

The lights came back on, to reveal the stage was bare and Jax jumped at a cold sensation on his back. When he turned, he noticed Emma was aiming a can of silly string at him. He laughed and picked her up, spinning around as the music picked up. The two started dancing together and everyone joined in the fun, silly string spraying everywhere. He looked into her eyes and realized she would eventually have to go home, and he didn’t want to let her go.

“Glad to see your ankle healed,” Tigg chuckled, holding Kayla against him.  
“Me too, wouldn’t have been able to wear these without it,” she giggled, pointing to her heels.  
“Marry me?”  
“What?”  
“Come here,” he smiled, dragging her to the stage. “I need everyone’s attention!”

The music cut off and everyone looked to the stage. Tigg suddenly felt weak in the knees but felt strength when he looked at Kayla.

“Usually I’m not one to commit. However, there’s somebody very special to me who I just can’t let walk out of my life. So,” he announced as he got on one knee, “Kayla, will you marry me?”  
“Here’s you ring, man,” Nero called out.  
“Tigg,” she gasped. “Yes!”

The music resumed and everyone in the club shot their silly string at the happy couple as they climbed down. This had to be one of the best nights Jax had ever had in this building. Everyone went back to dancing and smiling while Daisy sobbed, sitting outside the club. A gentleman approached her, silhouetted by the night’s sky. He offered her a hand and a job at his new club on the outskirts of Charming. She was hesitant, but something about this man made her feel like she had to say yes, so she did.

“I can’t wait to see you at the altar,” Jax smiled against Emma’s lips.  
“I can’t wait either,” she smiled, kissing her soon-to-be husband.


	18. The Big Day

As she brushed the light grey from the inner corner of her eyelid to the middle, dusting over the black smokey look, she couldn’t help but smile. Kayla curled Emma’s hair loosely, before pulling the left side back to reveal her face, leaving the right to hang towards the front of her gorgeous, smiling face. She placed the jeweled clasp into her hair, securing it, and looked at her best friend in the mirror.

“Go get dressed,” she smiled as the photographer snapped her pictures.  
“Okay, I’ll check on Wendy too.”  
“No need,” she smiled, closing the door behind her. “Emma you look so beautiful.”  
“So do you and your dress is lovely,” she smiled.  
“Not as lovely as yours. Wanna put it on now?”  
“Wait,” the photographer interrupted, “didn’t you want a picture of it hanging from the rafters?”  
“That’s right.”  
“I’ll go do that. Emma, why don’t you go help Kayla into her dress.”

Emma gasped in approval of Kayla’s dress. It was exactly like Wendy’s but instead of being pale yellow, it was a faded peach color. There was a small knot in the middle of the torso and a small band around the waist. The short sleevelets hung from the shoulders and resembled leaves and flower petals. She smiled as she came to twist her hair into a loosely braided bun, curls hanging on either side of her face.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” she apologized, facing the bride, “you are just so beautiful.”  
“You are too, Kayla. Today isn’t just my day, you’re just as big of a part of it as Jax and I.”  
“We’re ready for the group shots,” Wendy smiled. “Let’s get you into that dress.”

She slid on the pale blue garter as well as a white, lacey thong, even her silver heels before sliding into the dress. It was a charming v-neck style with a snug but not uncomfortable bodice. The skirt was styled as an a-line and had some lace leaves sewn in a lovely pattern at the bottom. The dress even adorned illusion sleeves with white, lace leaves to match the ones at the bottom of her skirt and the back dipped down in a v as well, stopping just before the top of her butt and it too was sprinkled with the leaves. The girls had to reach for the tissues as soon as she was completely dressed. The photographer ushered the girls out the backdoor to take photos.

Jax finished helping his boys into suits similar to his own, minus the waistcoat. He dusted off their grey jackets and brushed their hair back as his best man, Tigg entered the room. His suit was grey as well and he wore a peach tie and pocket square to match Kayla. Chibs, his groomsman also came in, wearing a yellow tie and pocket square to match Wendy. They all looked better than they have in years and the second photographer joined the room.

“Picture time,” he smiled. “We gotta go out the front though, no peeking for the groom.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, Abel?”  
“Why can’t you see Emma?”  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise. Come on, flower boy.”

Once the pictures for both parties were done, the groomsmen came to the backroom to get in line with their girls and almost fell to the floor at how beautiful they were. As the bride secured her veil, Abel started crying and Thomas made fun of him. Emma knelt down, careful not to kneel on her dress, to teach him a lesson.

“Why do you call your brother names?”  
“Because only girls cry.”  
“Abel-” Tigg tried to scold but Emma intervened.  
“How tough do you think your daddy is?”  
“Really tough.”  
“Do you think he cries?”  
“No, daddy never cries.”  
“Tell you what, if I walk down that aisle and your daddy cries, you owe your brother an apology and stop calling him names. If he doesn’t, we’ll just forget about this whole thing. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
“It’s time,” Kayla smiled.

The boys went to stand in front of Kayla and Tigg, who stood in front of Wendy and Chibs, who stood in front of Emma. Kayla held her yellow roses, Wendy held her peach ones, and Emma held a mixture of the two as the door opened. Emma was taken aback by how beautiful everything was. The airplane hangar was decorated to look as if it were a meadow and there were canopies of white and peach flowers that hung from the rafters. The tables were covered with white cloths as well as the chairs and the center pieces were white candles that sat atop tea cup plates with pale yellow petals scattered around.

The Power of Love began to play and all the guests came to stand on either side of the aisle. She followed closely behind Chibs and Wendy so as to not let Jax see her. When they reached the altar, they parted and revealed her to him and he crumbled, tears streaming down his face immediately. She looked to Thomas who bowed his head in shame, but she caressed his smooth cheek to ease his troubled mind. Jax took her hands, after she placed the bouquet in Kayla’s, and brought her to spin so as to get a better look at her.

“Oh my God,” he sighed.  
“Ahem,” the priest groaned.  
“Oh come now Father,” she chuckled, “we both know my white dress is stretching the truth.”  
“Very well. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate in the unity of two very loving souls. I have known Jax and Emma separately before they ever came to know one another and I can not think of two people more deserving of one another. Together your lives were lived almost completely differently, yet you both had very similar tragedies follow you and still, God has brought you to one another. How fitting that today I am also bringing the two of you together through your marriage. I believe you have written your own vows? Ladies first.”  
“Jackson,” she sighed happily, “what can I say that I haven’t already said? You are absolutely perfect. You have said many times that you see yourself as a monster, but I see a far better person than you could ever imagine. Jackson, when I look into the eyes of your sons, I see they value you as a protector and a leader. When I look into the eyes of Wendy, Tigg, or Chibs, I see that they value you as a very dear friend. When I look at you myself, I see my whole world. You have given me the ability to finally be the person I truly am and you see nothing wrong or strange about it. I can only hope to live the rest of my days with you, showing you how truly wonderful you are.”  
“Jackson,” the priest smiled.  
“Emmilia, you say I am perfect but I’m willing to bet that you are far superior to me. When you enter a room, it gets brighter. When you are around my children, their smiles are huge. And when you are around me, you help me to be better. A better friend, a better father, a better man all around. You are the most wonderful thing-woman who has ever entered my life. I love you with all that I am and can;t wait to prove it to you for the rest of our lives.”  
“Who has the rings? Tigg?’  
“Here ya go.”  
“Repeat after me. I, Jackson Nathaniel Teller-”  
“I, Jackson Nathaniel Teller-”  
“Take thee, Emmilia Iliza Berkshire-”  
“Take thee, Emmilia Iliza Berkshire-”  
“To be my wife. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“To be my wife. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“I, Emmilia Iliza Berkshire-”  
“I, Emmilia Iliza Berkshire-”  
“Take thee, Jackson Nathaniel Teller-”  
“Take thee, Jackson Nathaniel Teller-”  
“To be my husband. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“To be my husband. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“Is there anyone who objects? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
“Better not speak,” Tigg chuckled.  
“If there are no objections, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jax, you may kiss your bride.”

He tossed the veil back and brought his lips to hers, his hand cupping her face as they kissed. Everyone in the crowd was in tears as the happily married couple turned to face their guests. Emma looked down to see both of his boys crying happy tears and she too began to cry happily. The wedding party went outside for some pictures in the field. Jax and his groomsmen took some leaning against an old truck, their guns in hand, and Emma rolled her eyes. The girls took a picture in the same stance, but they held their bouquets as if they were glocks, making Jax laugh. Then the boys wanted some pictures and Emma happily agreed, putting Abel on her hip and Thomas on his father’s. They took one smiling, one making silly faces, one of them kissing the boys’ cheeks, and one of them kissing each other while the boys looked up at them happily.

When they rejoined the party, they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Teller and everyone roared in approval, hands clapping for miles. The song Capital Letters came on and Jax brought Emma to spin, her dress flaring out. She stopped, falling against her strong husband, and his hand came to rest against the small of her back. He smiled bigger than her ever had in his whole life, feeling like he was on cloud nine as he enjoyed their first dance. As the night continued, Jax couldn’t stop holding her, kissing her, being near her. Everyone enjoyed the happiness they shared and drank it in, almost like a drug.

The night was coming to a close and Emma went to change into her travel dress. Kayla and Wendy took care of the dress before packing her trunk with her going away bags, as well as her husband’s. She dusted off her short, blue sundress before strapping on her wedges. Her friends smiled and went to wish the couple farewell with the rest of the group, blowing bubbles as they left.

“Where are we going?” she giggled.  
“Well, tonight we’re heading to a hotel and tomorrow, we’re going down south for a two week’s vacation.”  
“What?”  
“My wedding gift to you.”  
“Jax, I love you so much.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Not possible.”


	19. Wendy's Wedding Gift

“Good morning, wife,” he smiled against her shoulder.  
“Good morning, husband. I’m sorry we didn’t have sex last night-”  
“No, shh. It’s okay, doll, I know you were tired. You slept in pretty late.”  
“Is it check-out time?”  
“Already done. All you gotta do is get dressed and we’ll hit the road, stop at a fast food joint to get you some breakfast.”  
“Let me take a quick shower and I’ll be ready.”  
“Sound good, I’ve been watching a nature documentary on mute anyways.”  
“Unmute it and I bet it’s Morgan Freeman doing the voice-over.”  
“And here we have the empire penguin,” Morgan’s voice explained.  
“Told you.”

Old school rock music was blasting over the stereo as Jax and Emma sang along to the silly lyrics of an All American Rejects song. The windows were rolled down and their hair was blowing in the wind, their sunglasses shielding their eyes from getting hit with the strands. Jax tapped his hands on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the music and Emma danced around in her seat. They stopped at many rest areas along the way and eventually pulled into one so they could sleep, only 4 hours away from their destination. Jax got comfortable in his seat as Emma tried and tried again to sleep, but something wasn’t letting her.

“You alright?” he chuckled.  
“I’m a little hungry,” she sighed.  
“There should still be some chips in the bag still.”  
“That’s not the kind of hungry I meant,” she moaned, groping at his crotch.  
“Emma what are you- oh ffffuuck.”

Without a second thought, Emma was pumping him through his jeans. His head leaned back as she unzipped the denim and her lips came to close around his throbbing member. A long, deep, drawn-out growl vibrated in his chest as he gripped her hair. She shifted around to push her shorts to the floor board and she started massaging her clit, bringing Jax even closer to the edge. He pulled her mouth from him, an audible pop echoing in the car. She smiled and climbed onto his lap, effortlessly sliding onto him.

“Fuck!” he groaned.  
“It’s been months,” she sighed. “I almost forgot how good you feel inside me.”  
“Me too. Fuck you’re still tight.”

As she bounced, her ass hit the steering wheel a couple times, honking the horn, and they giggled. He slid the seat further back so it wouldn’t happen again and gripped her hips tightly. She was bent over enough that her breasts were in his face, but her forehead was inches away from his, so he could look into her beautiful eyes. He watched her pupils dilate as she reached her climax, screaming his name as she did so. Jax came to kiss her, stifling their moans since the windows were rolled all the way down.

“You didn’t cum,” she groaned.  
“Oh, we’re not done yet,” he chuckled.

He opened the door and smiled as the street light finally went out. He wrapped Emma’s legs around his waist and carried her to the back of the car to set her on top of the trunk as he started thrusting into her again, his lips working on her neck. She ran her fingers up the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly as his hands squeezed her thighs. His mouth fell agape as to how good the new position felt as he was able to thrust deeper. Her hands roamed down his back, clawing at his t-shirt as she was nearing her second orgasm.

“Jax!”  
“Oh fuck, yeah.”  
“Jax! Jax, I’m cumming.”  
“Cum on my dick, baby. Get it fucking soaked!”  
“Jackson!”  
“Emma!”

The two met a very strong release sending both of them into a grinding frenzy. Emma placed her feet against the trunk and forced her hips up, pumping back against Jax as he thrust into her. He kissed her neck roughly, biting at the sensitive skin hard enough to bruise but not so hard that it hurt. As they came down from their high, Jax removed his shirt to use as a clean up rag and Emma instantly started nibbling his perfectly sculpted chest, stopping to bite his nipples a couple times.

“Ah,” he chuckled.

He leaned his head down, cupping the back of her head, to look at her gorgeous eyes. She pressed her lips against his as he let her down but her knees immediately buckled. Emma giggled and so did Jax, before scooping her into his arms bridal style. He brought her to lay back in her backseat since she clearly needed some more room to stretch out, thanks to the two powerful orgasms he gave her.

The sun invaded her eyes as the sound of horns honking woke his wife from her deep rest. She moved around and noticed she was wearing her shorts again. As she sat up, she hit her head on the ceiling of the car and Jax laughed, looking back to see if she was okay. She called the car stupid as she climbed in the front seat. He held her hand as they waited in the bumper to bumper traffic. Jax looked out his rear view mirror and noticed people were getting out to pee and kids were stretching their legs since traffic was at a complete stop. He got a sweet thought and hit skip on the CD until he found the spanish song she loved so much and turned the volume up really loud.

“Come here,” he smiled, taking her hand.  
“What are you doing?” she giggled.  
“Dance with me.”

She smiled and came to shake her hips against him as they danced in the middle of the road, passing the time. Some people took pictures and others took videos as they enjoyed their dance. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled as she looked at him. He made a comment about how beautiful she was and she replied by calling him prettier. They kissed in front of everyone and some people started crying happily, watching how happy they made one another. Suddenly, traffic was moving again and the happy couple laughed as they ran to hop in Emma’s car before turning down the music.

“Alright. Welcome to Florida, baby.”  
“What made you choose Florida?”  
“The beaches. I figured you wouldn’t mind being in a bikini most of the time.”  
“When I do wear clothes,” she giggled.  
“Oooh, wanna be naked most of the time?”  
“Only if you’re in between my legs,” she moaned, grabbing at his crotch again.  
“Mmm.”

Once they finished, Jax pulled up to the old Spanish architecture condo. Emma gasped at the grand house with its white walls and red, brick roofing. The palm trees swayed in the gentle wind of the night as she stepped out of the car. As she stepped in, her wedges echoed in the large hallway as they clicked against the rich wood flooring.

“I- how?”  
“Wendy had some connections. It’s her gift to us. Wanna take a look around?”

She nodded and continued exploring the four bedroom condo and found a game room in the basement with an Xbox One, PS4, Pool Table, and even some pinball tables. She turned her head to the far end of the room and noticed there was a sliding glass door that led to a large pool and hot tub. She stepped out back and saw a stone path that brought her to a nice fire pit and she smiled, crossing her arms.

“What do you think?” Jax whispered against her neck.  
“This is too much. I’ll have to take Wendy out to dinner or something.”  
“It’s her wedding gift to us, babe.”  
“Mm, you have to stop kissing my neck if you want me to keep talking.”  
“Oh, I want you to talk,” he sighed as his hand slid down into her shorts. “I want to hear you make all kinds of pretty noises for me.”  
“Jaaax,” she sighed.


	20. The Burger

“Jax!”  
“Does it burn?” he chuckled, dripping the red candle against her bare skin.  
“No, sir.”  
“Do you like it when I drip it here?”  
“Mmm that feels so good against my nipples.”  
“Do you want more?”  
“Yes, sir.”

Happily, he obliged and set the candle on the bedside table. He removed the restraints on her ankles and removed her arms from the headboard, securing her bonds so her ankles were handcuffed to their respective wrists. He placed his head between her legs, licking her throbbing button, and she cried out in pleasure, meeting her release not too long after.

“Please,” she stuttered, her chest heaving.  
“Please what,” he chuckled, wiping his mouth.  
“Please, sir? Please fuck me? Pretty please?”  
“Only because you asked so nicely.”

He effortlessly slid inside her, unwrapped, and began thrusting at a slow steady pace. His hand came to brush off the wax as he brought her closer to the edge. She begged and pleaded with him to choke her and he finally obliged, pressing on the sides of her throat. Her moans were quiet and her face was turning red, but he could feel her closing hard around his member. He let go just as she was reaching her climax and the release of pressure mixed with the pleasure of her orgasm was one of the most intense feelings she had ever met. Jax soon followed her release as he slammed his hand against the headboard, moaning against her neck as he kissed her soft, ivory skin.

“Oh my God,” she huffed.  
“Yeah,” he chuckled, uncuffing her. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten off this much in my life.”  
“I never have.”  
“What?”  
“Well, when I was with…” she paused at the mention of his name. “Anyways, it was more about him getting off and never pleasing each other.”  
“I’m so sorry,” he sighed, running his hand up and down the scar on her thigh.  
“It’s behind me now. Besides, I’m married to one of the most caring men I have ever met.”  
“I’m all about the service, darling.”  
“Kiss me?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

The sudden sound of his phone ringing made him groan. He pulled away from the kiss to see it was Wendy calling and decided to toss the phone aside. Too many times he would see the guys or girls in movies answering the calls and it always ruined the mood. When he didn’t answer she texted him a picture of the boys and he smiled. Emma came to lay on his chest and she too smiled at his children playing in a sandbox. She then read the text out loud.

“Thomas was making a sand castle for his new mommy.”  
“He called you mom,” Jax smiled, kissing her forehead.  
“I hope he knows he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.”  
“He does. I explained it to him before the wedding. He just decided this on his own.”  
“Well, I’m flattered.”  
“I’ll let them know after lunch. Anything you wanna do today?”  
“Can we go to Universal Studios?”  
“I’m not much of a theme park kind of guy.”  
“Come on, please? They have really great restaurants too and I think they even have some theatres playing the new Jurassic Park movie.”  
“I guess I can make an exception for you.”  
“Yay!”

Emma dragged Jax to a roller coaster, just one, because it had been years since she went on one. They fastened the safety bars and held hands as the ride climbed, slowly ticking. As they reached the top, Jax suddenly felt anticipation and excitement before the ride pushed them down. Emma screamed happily and tossed her arms in the air, causing Jax to do the same. Once the ride was over, she bought the picture it took and kept it in a sketchbook she brought. While Jax was using the bathroom, she was sketching the globe with the Universal logo on it. Somebody walked by her with a cheeseburger and the smell was almost intoxicating.

“You hungry?”  
“I want a cheeseburger.”  
“Okay,” he chuckled.

Jax laughed at the amount of cheese and mushrooms she had put on the burger, since it was highly unusual. He shrugged it off as her just enjoying their vacation and kissed her happily, mixing the mustard from his sandwich with the ketchup on hers. When they got home, Emma immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up.

“I told you eating that much and not waiting before a ride would make you sick.”  
“I know, I know.”  
“I’ll get a movie going in the living room, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Emma washed her mouth out and noticed her skin was a bit pale, which didn’t make sense because she had been tanning the whole week they had been there. She immediately grabbed her toiletries bag and dug for it. Once she found it, she mustered up enough urine to test and began pacing back and forth. She heard Jax ask if she was alright and she said she was fine, turning on the shower to make him think she was just cleaning up. Five minutes had gone by and she looked at the test and fell to her knees. Jax heard the commotion and ran to the bathroom, tossing the door open. It took him a minute to realize what she was holding and he crouched down, his knees making contact with the granite floor before crawling over to her.

“Emma? Is that what I think it is?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“What does it say?”  
“Jax…I’m pregnant.”

He scooped her into his arms and began crying with joy. She pulled back and smiled, returning his happiness. She was so relieved to see he was happy to be a father yet again. He brought her into a kiss but quickly realized she just threw up, so he kissed her cheek. She giggled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight. The next morning, she leaned over the bed to throw up yet again and Jax was immediately at her side to hold her hair back.

“Is there anything you guys want?”  
“Uhm, hash browns sound really good.”  
“Orange juice?”  
“Grape juice.”  
“Okay. Come on, you can watch that shitty kitchen show you like so much.”  
“Kitchen Nightmares is not shitty and how dare you insult Gordon Ramsay!”  
“Okay, okay,” he chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender. “Still didn’t learn from the first two times to not argue with the pregnant lady.”  
“So, dear old dad, you’ve been through this twice. Any advice?”  
“Nope. Basically, you get anything you want and I just wake up at three in the morning a couple nights a month to get you ice cream or caramel corn or whatever you’re craving.”  
“Seems a little unfair.”  
“Kinda but the payoff when you hold the baby is worth it. Plus the first words are usually ‘Dada’ so that’ll make us even.”  
“What do you think it is? Girl or boy?”  
“Well, given my track record, I’m leaning towards a boy, but it could be a girl.”  
“What are you hoping for?”  
“A happy, healthy baby, no matter what he or she turns out to be.”  
“Me too.”  
“Your hash browns, m’lady.”  
“Thank you, kind sir.”  
“And a glass of grape juice because apparently, the baby likes grapes.”  
“And thank you again.”  
“Anything else you need, hun?”  
“I think I’m okay right now. Thank you, baby.”  
“Always,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head.


	21. The Promise

Jax held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet, making sure to rub her back to soothe her. Once she was done, he helped her over to the sink so she could brush her teeth with cinnamon toothpaste since the taste of mint made her nauseous. He tucked her back into bed and kissed the top of her head before heading out for the day.

When she awoke, the house felt colder. She crawled out of bed, rubbing her three month pregnant tummy, and walked down the stairs. She was confused when she saw the front door was open and went to close it when she noticed the small alarm system pad was blinking red. As soon as she realized somebody was in the house, her vision was filled with darkness.

Jax was looking through some files related to Brian Smith to see where he would go to hide when his phone rang. He saw it was from a restricted number and sent it to voicemail. Then he got an email from the alarm company letting him know the front door was open and somebody stopped by to check the property. He continued reading and saw that nobody was in the house when the inspector did his checks through the property. His phone rang again from the same restricted number and he answered it immediately.

“Hello, Mr. Teller,” he chuckled.  
“Where is she?”  
“She’s fine. For now.”  
“Prove it.”  
“Jax don’t listen to-”  
“Alright, that’s enough. Now, Mr. Teller, I have something I need you to do for me. If you comply with what I ask, she’ll be returned to you. If not, well, I guess I have my wife back.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Back off. This is my town and I want everyone to be made aware of that.”  
“What do I have to do?”  
“I’ll be throwing a party tonight at my club that you so graciously ruined. I want you and your friends to attend. Make a public announcement that you are backing off. Oh and Mr. Teller, don’t make me wait.”

When the line went dead, he fell into his chair, his heart pounding like a drum against his sternum. Chibs walked in and saw the expression on his boss’ face. When he asked what was wrong, Jax called all the guys in his office and explained everything to them. They all tried coming up with ideas on what to do and how to find Emma, but they had nothing. They had to do what was asked of them.

Night fell and Emma’s stomach was growling. She was very dizzy and felt sick to her stomach. The echoing of heels entered wherever she was being held and she sat up straight, not wanting to show herself as weak. A chuckle played at her ear and she shrugged away from it.

“So insatiable,” he whispered.  
“Insatiable? Brian, you never cared for me or what I wanted.”  
“I gave you everything!”  
“Oh right, let’s look over the years of torment and scars-”  
“You brought that on yourself. Trust me, you deserved everything I gave.”

She threw her head forward, her forehead making contact with his nose. He groaned in pain and she smiled to herself, careful not to show any emotion. The back of his hand made contact with her face once, twice, three times. She gritted her teeth each time and refused to give him the satisfaction. He hit her again and again and still, she held her emotions back. He chuckled before kicking her in the stomach with all his might.

“No,” she thought.

Again, he kicked her and again and again until she coughed up blood. Her ears were ringing as she felt the warm liquid pooling between her thighs. She felt awful, but she had to stay strong if not for Jax, then for herself. When the heavy door slammed, she twisted her wrists back and forth, realizing they were bound together with a zip tie.

Jax and his crew entered the club and immediately, everyone was watching them. They stood in the entrance for a moment and chuckled at the tacky glass sculptures by the stripper’s tables. Chibs and Nero went left while he and Tigg went right, to the bar. They ordered two whiskeys neat and waited for their host. When Brian entered the room, Tigg almost had to hold Jax back.

“Welcome, Mr. Teller.”  
“What happened to your nose?”  
“Little run in with that bitch of ours.”  
“What did you call her?”  
“Careful, Mr. Teller, with the snap of my fingers she could die.”  
“What’s with the animal sculptures by the dancer’s tables?” Tigg asked.  
“They’re decorations. Ever heard of it?”  
“Well be careful, looks like somebody could knock one right over.”  
“Well, no reason to drag on the proceedings. Come, Mr. Teller.”

Jax shook his head and said how he wanted to finish his drink for a moment. He groaned and left the two to discuss. Tigg mentioned that his bruising was fresh, which meant Emma had to be in the building. He nodded and carried his drink to the dancer’s stage. He hopped onto the annoying neon lit stage and slammed the glass down for everyone’s attention.

“As some of you may know, my name is Jackson Nathaniel Teller and I am the president of the local gang Sons of Anarchy. Nobody has messed with us for a few years now and that’s because we are one of the most badass gangs around. However, in the early hours of four in the morning, after I kissed my pregnant wife goodbye for the day, she was kidnapped by that mother fucker there.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“So, I came here to remind him, what happens when you fuck with a man’s family.”

He then picked up the lion’s sculpture and tossed it at Brian, who just barely dodged it. The rest of the crew followed suit, tossing glass at each of the rival crew who tried to attack before starting an all out gang war. Jax hopped off the stage and followed Brian into a dark hallway behind the bar, down a narrow staircase, and into a barely lit backroom. He saw a chair with broken zip ties and blood on the seat. A wire came around his neck and he struggled to get free. A woman’s scream echoed in the room and suddenly, after an audible thud, he was able to breathe again.

“Jax!” she cried.  
“Shh, come here.”  
“Did I kill him?”  
“Nah, he’s just knocked out. Let’s get you to the hospital.”  
“Jax, there’s too much blood-”  
“Shh, come on. I got ya, doll.”

On the way to the hospital, Jax held her hand, glancing down every couple of minutes to see the blood pool between her legs growing. He smiled reassuringly and brushed her hair back as she tried to fight sleep. The nurses recognized her immediately and rushed her through to surgery. Hours passed by like years before the doctor entered the hall. He removed his surgical mask and looked at his feet.

“I’m sorry, Jax. There was nothing we could do. She lost the baby.”

His ears began to ring as his heart was struck with the strongest pain he had ever felt. He fell to the ground and wrapped his legs in his arms, pulling them against his chest as he rocked back and forth. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he came to the realization that Emma was dealing with this all alone in the recovery room. He burst through her door and she immediately leaned over to hold him, sobbing into his chest.

“Sh, sh, sh. It’s alright, doll. I’m here now.”  
“Jax, I want you to find this son of a bitch. Find him and make him pay.”  
“I will, baby. I can promise you that.”


	22. The Phone Call and Text

“Good morning, princess,” Jax smiled, bringing her some breakfast.  
“Hi,” she smiled, sitting up.  
“Did you get any sleep last night?”  
“Yeah, yeah I actually did.”  
“Good, good. Well the boys and I planned a little surprise for you so once you’re done eating, we can get that ball rolling.”

She dipped her toast in the yoke as Jax excused himself to the front porch for a cigarette. He leaned against the warm paneling of the house and blew the smoke from his lungs, his hand rubbing his eyes. His phone started to ring and he chuckled at the perfect timing. He answered and smiled at the recorded message before accepting the collect call.

“Heard you need a favor,” the familiar grungy voice answered.  
“Yeah, and I heard the guards need you to clean up some spilled Juice.”  
“Yeah,” he chuckled. “The fuckers didn’t say where the mop was though.”  
“Supply closet.”  
“Today?”  
“Nah, they got it locked up until Thursday at nine.”  
“Alright.”  
“Alright.”

Jax was surprised he still knew how to speak in code, since it had been so long. He just ordered a hit on Brian as soon as he enters the prison at 6 o’clock on Tuesday in the showers. Ron knew the drill. Execute what needs to be done and suddenly he’s got money on his books from a miss Jane Doe who also paid off the guards so she could give him some head as additional payment.

When he returned, Emma was downstairs with the boys in some shorts and one of Jax’s white t-shirts that had been tied into a crop top. He smiled and pulled her into a big hug and kiss, causing the boys to get grossed out. Then he packed a bag for her, loaded it into the trunk, and they were off.

When they pulled up to the beach, Emma was pleasantly surprised and didn’t waste any time dipping her toes in the warm, white sand. The boys tried running into the water, but she caught them and rubbed some sunscreen on their arms, backs, and faces before they ran off. Jax swept her off her feet and onto his shoulder as he ran into the water before diving down. When they resurfaced, she kissed him.

A ding from his phone caused Jax to quickly strut up the sand. He dried off and read the text with a horrified expression which was soon followed by pain. Why could he not have this day, at least one day to be special and romantic with her. Sloshing in the water forced him to look at Emma, tears in his eyes. He told her everything was fine and lied by saying he was just tired.

When they returned home, Emma tucked the boys into bed after dinner. She returned to her room to hear the shower running. She stepped in behind him and offered her assistance to wash his hair. She could feel the tension in his muscles as she massaged his shoulders.

“Jax, are you alright?”  
“No,” he sniffled, turning to face her.

He pulled her body against his and he kissed her roughly, desperate to feel something other than pain. She kissed him back and jumped onto his torso, his hands resting on her bottom to help steady herself against him. He inserted his member almost painfully slow as Emma’s voice started to hit high notes. She clawed at his back and the warm water licked his open wounds with a sting.

Her wet hair was cold against her back as they left the bathroom. She moaned at his forcefulness as he shoved her against the vanity. His thrusts were hard and powerful as he slammed into her, her back hitting the mirror. The shatter of glass startled the young doctor but she soon giggled at the warm liquid running down her shoulders.

“Jax,” she huffed.  
“Louder.”  
“Jax!”

He gripped her hair tightly, trying to forget the pain he felt from the text he read earlier. It wasn’t working so he brought Emma against him once more as he switched positions. She sat on his member and began bouncing quickly, working the cum right out of his member. Not too long after, she came as well.

Hours had passed and the dogs down the street were silent. It must’ve been three in the morning now as Emma rolled in her sleep. Jax left the note on his pillow before kissing her forehead. He then went to kiss his boys on their heads before jumping onto his bike and heading out into the dark night. He hadn’t any idea what was going to happen next, all he knew was that he couldn’t let her get hurt anymore.


	23. Jax Interrupted

“How long ago did he leave?” Tigs groaned, pacing back and forth in the club.  
“It’s been weeks!”  
“When did he leave that Monday?”  
“I-I don’t know. He must’ve left when it was still dark. We had sex that night and didn’t get to bed until one or one thirty and I fell asleep around 2.”  
“Okay, I’m gonna put you and the boys in a safehouse with Chibs. Wendy and Kayla too. You guys are gonna have to stay there and I’ll have food brought to you by a guy I know. Emma, listen to me, stay in the house. The boys can not play outside. Do you understand?”  
“Yes. Tigg!” she gasped before he left. “Bring him home.”  
“I promise,” he sighed, hugging her close.

“Jackie, this is the fifth time I’m calling you. Look, I know he got out and I want to find him too, but you can’t tear down the world looking for him. Please call me back, man. Your family misses you.”

Tig drove down the long stretch of highway to the prison, his gaze locked on the road. What the hell was Jax thinking? He’s been cleared with the police and he wants to get back into the thick of it? He hit the gas when he noticed an exit coming up on the right. There was a diner with a black motorcycle parked out front and Tig immediately pulled in. Right away he realized it wasn’t Jax but he went inside to ask the waitress if somebody matching Jax’s description stopped in. She said he came to smoke, stretch his legs, and bought a cup of coffee. Then Tig’s phone rang.

“Jax!”  
“.......hey Tig.”  
“Where the hell are you, man?”  
“Up the hill from where you’re at now…”  
“Jax, what’s wrong?”  
“Can you meet me up here?”

Tig ran up the hill, not wasting a second. He had a huge, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he reached the top of the hill, he saw Jax standing with his back to him. As he got closer, he noticed the gun in his hand. And even closer, the sad excuse of a man covered in blood.

“Hey, Tig.”  
“Hey, Jackie.”  
“I know what you’re gonna say-”  
“Can you believe I shot him?”  
“What?”  
“I mean he got a couple punches in on you first, but thank God I showed up when I did, huh?”  
“Tig-”  
“Let me take the fall for this Jackie. We’re gonna bury him in a lot of different places, okay? If they find him though, I’ll take the fall for it.”  
“Tig…”

Jax hugged his best friend as a tear rolled down his cheek. They used the cover of early morning to drag Brian down the other side of a hill. As luck would have it, they found an old, abandoned farmer’s shed. Jax searched through it and found an old, rusted bone saw. It would take a longer time, but he figured what choice do they have.

Morning broke and as they finished burying the rest of the body, swearing to never speak of this to anyone, Tig made a call for Emma and the boys to be brought home. They changed their clothes at an old truck stop and stuffed the bloody ones into their bags, Tig would burn them later. Then they headed home. Jax stepped through the door and Emma launched herself into his arms, tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
“Jax?”  
“Where are the boys?”  
“I sent them to Wendy’s for the weekend.”  
“I….I killed him.”  
“I know,” she sniffled, “there’s some blood in your hair.”  
“I’m so sorry. I just...and he...but I..”  
“Come on,” she spoke gently.

She took Jax by the hand and led him upstairs before turning on the shower. She pulled him inside and started showering him, washing his hair, scrubbing his skin, she even kissed his skin a couple times. She pulled him out, dried him off, and even brushed his hair, then she put him in his pajamas. She brought him to lie back in bed and she lay beside him. His head rested on her chest and she played with his hair as he cried himself to sleep.

“Mmm,” he groaned at the sun creeping in the next day.  
“Hey, sleepy head,” she smiled.  
“What day is it?”  
“Saturday. You slept all day, night, and morning. You wanna talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“Okay. You hungry? I can reheat the ribs Wendy brought over.”  
“You know what….no. No, I can’t play normal, Emma. I-I killed a man and you’re a mandated reporter as a doctor! You could lose your job all because of me. I mean, how are you okay with that?”  
“Because you were gonna have him killed in prison anyway. Jax, I’m okay with it because that man would have killed me and who knows how many other innocent girls. You sacrificed one to save the many and it doesn’t change my opinion of you in any way. I still want to be your wife and I still want to have your baby. Which we have another shot at, by the way.”  
“What?”  
“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
